En tinieblas
by Carlistos Way
Summary: Harry Potter es un hombre de 27 años que ha intentado por todos los medios alejarse de ese pasado tormentoso que lo convirtio en el hombre arrogante y calculador que es ahora, pero se vera obligado a volver y enfrentarse otra vez con su destino.
1. Sombras del pasado

Hola a todos... Esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste...

Harry Potter es un hombre de 27 años que ha intentado por todos los medios alejarse de ese pasado tormentoso que lo convirtio en el hombre arrogante y calculador que es ahora, pero se vera obligado a volver y enfrentarse otra vez con su destino.

Un nuevo enemigo, los fanmtasmas del pasado y un mundo diferente al que pudo conocer lo esperan. ¿Podra Harry por fin darle significado a su vida?

(Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling)

* * *

El sonido de un despertador muy inusual interrumpió el sueño de Harry Potter. Sin abrir los ojos estiro su brazo hacia la mesita de noche tratando de apagar el escandaloso aparato, tardo varios segundos en enfocar su mente y recordar que eso era inútil. Por fin abrió los ojos y por unos segundos mantuvo su mirada fija en el techo de madera de su habitación, estiro de nuevo su brazo tratando de encontrar sus lentes, cuando los encontró se los puso y agarro la varita que estaba debajo de su almohada, con un movimiento circular de esta el aparato dejo de hacer ruido.

Ese tintineo espantoso todavía resonaba en su cabeza, respiro profundamente y se levanto con bastante pesadumbre de su cómoda cama, cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y lo hizo estremecer, camino de puntillas hacia el enorme ventanal abriendo de par en par las cortinas y dejando que la tenue luz del día ilumine su desordenada pero lujosa habitación. Observo por un momento la basta visión de la calle adoquinada y de los edificios vecinos que se dejaba apreciar desde su ventana. El sol estaba siendo opacado por densos nubarrones y la calle se encontraba vacía debido a la ola de frio que azotaba al país.

Harry vivía en un lujoso edificio en el centro de la capital búlgara, el frio país había sido su lugar de estancia de los últimos diez años. Una vez que Harry hubiera derrotado por fin al señor tenebroso, poniendo así fin a la devastadora guerra que había consumido por años su país, Inglaterra, y que había acabado con toda su familia y las pocas personas con las que el había hecho un vinculo en su vida, el primer ministro búlgaro no tardo en ofrecerle el puesto de Auror en su país y Harry vio este ofrecimiento como la oportunidad de escapar de ese pasado que le atormentaba.

Se dirigió con toda la pereza del lunes reflejada en su rostro al baño, donde tomo una breve ducha, y se acicalo un poco. Abrió el botiquín detrás del espejo, estaba repleto de pociones y medicamentos muggles, tomo un frasco pequeño de donde saco dos píldoras se las tomo y volvió a colocar el frasco en su lugar. Al cerrar el botiquín reparo por unos momentos la visión de si mismo que le mostraba el espejo, hay estaba el un hombre de 24 años con un indomable pelo negro y unos profundos ojos verdes que reflejaban una sombría mirada, su rostro estaba cubierto de una espesa barba que se había dejado crecer desde hace algún tiempo y lo hacia ver mucho mayor de lo que era. Se separo un poco el cabello de la frente y observo la extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo que se mantenía oculta debajo de su largo flequillo, la recorrió lentamente con el dedo índice y volvió a poner un mechón encima. Todos los días hacia lo mismo, su cicatriz mantenía de alguna manera su pasado vivo, le recordaba porque estaba hay, porque no quería volver y porque su estante estaba lleno de pociones que mantenían sus sueños en blanco profundo o en una oscuridad sin fin, y lo peor le recordaba porque tenia que tomarse esas estúpidas pastillas todos los días.

Al salir del baño se abrió paso entre el desorden de su habitación y se vistió rápidamente con una ropa muy abrigada y unas botas. Se dirigió a la pequeña cocina de su apartamento donde preparo un rápido desayuno que constaba de unas tostadas a la francesa con un café negro muy caliente. Comía lentamente apoyado en el mesón de la cocina mientras soportaba el insistente latido en su cabeza producto de las pastillas que había tomado.

La sala y la cocina del departamento reflejaba bastante bien como sentía su vida, vacía y oscura, no tenia muchas cosas y las pocas se encontraban en completo desorden. A pesar del toque fino y moderno de los colores del departamento, el ambiente era frio y un bastante tétrico. Al terminar de desayunar se dirigió a la otra habitación de su apartamento que funcionaba como un despacho.

Era como entrar a un lugar completamente diferente, estaba totalmente ordenado y limpio, dos estanterías repletas de libros de todo tipo, una chimenea apagada que contrastaba con el moderno estilo general del apartamento, un escritorio de madera lustrosa con muchos pergaminos ordenados en pilas y un asiento de oficina estilo imperial. A lado del escritorio estaba una jaula donde reposaba una lechuza parda a la que Harry nunca le había puesto nombre. La habitación era iluminada por un gran ventanal, en la cual Harry pudo divisar de donde provenía el sonido de picoteo que escucho a penas entro a su oficina.

Abrió el ventanal rápidamente dejando pasar una ráfaga de aire frio que le congelo los pulmones, la lechuza paso rápidamente y dejo caer sobre el buro un montón de papeles y sobres, estiro la bolsita donde recibía su paga, Harry tiro cinco knuts en ella y la lechuza se poso de nuevo frente a la ventana, el la abrió y una vez que la lechuza salió por ella la cerro rápidamente.

La correspondencia de Harry, siempre era la misma, papeles del trabajo, informes que le había pedido a los Aurores que estaban a su mando en alguna misión y el ejemplar del diario mágico local.

Reviso uno por uno los papeles, la mayoría los dejo encima del escritorio, solo se quedo con uno que le sorprendió bastante, era del primer ministro búlgaro, era su jefe, no inmediato pero si era su superior por supuesto. EL nunca le había enviado una carta y menos tan temprano, no había necesidad de ello, podría esperar hasta que llegue al cuartel y hacerlo llamar. ¿Que podría ser tan urgente?

Rompió el sello y saco la carta del sobre, el mensaje era corto y claro, muy poco sofisticado viniendo de quien venia.

_A penas llegues al ministerio no pases por el cuartel, ve directamente a mi oficina. Mientras más temprano mejor._

-Buenos días primer ministro, a penas recibí su carta viaje por la red flu a la chimenea mas cercana a su oficina-, dijo Harry, con una voz parca en un búlgaro bastante ensayado, mientras entraba al despacho del primer ministro una vez que su secretaria le haya dicho que lo estaba esperando.

Harry recorrió con la mirada la lujosa oficina, muy pocas veces en los años que había trabajado para el había entrado, la mayoría de las cosas las trataba con su superior mas próximo, el jefe del cuartel de aurores. Después se fijo en el hombre que se acercaba a trompicones hacia el, era alto y delgado con una enorme barba blanca y cejas espesas del mismo color, vestía una capa de pieles igual que la de Harry, aunque era blanca no oscura como la de el y se notaba mucho mas fina.

-Harry Potter-, exclamo con bastante entusiasmo, mientras le estrechaba fuertemente la mano. –Que gusto verte muchacho, a pesar de que he seguido tus pasos desde que te traje aquí hemos tenido muy pocas oportunidades de vernos. Claro que eso cambiara cuando seas el jefe del cuartel.

El primer ministro le guiño un ojo y se aparto de el, se sentó en su silla y le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle a Harry que se siente en la silla enfrente de el.

El primer ministro mantuvo sus ojos negros puestos en Harry unos segundos sin decirle absolutamente nada, después sonrió forzadamente.

-Te estarás preguntando porque te llame.

-Me inquieto un poco su carta-, respondio Harry, con un tono menos formal y más inquisidor, al notar su falsa sonrisa. -¿Tiene algún caso especial para mi?

- Algo así-, dijo el primer ministro dejando atrás su falsa sonrisa y estirando hacia el un sobre-, quiero que observes esto y me des tu opinión… profesional.

Harry tomo el sobre y lo abrió, dentro había unas copias que pudo identificar como el informe policial muggle de un asesinato relatado en ingles, habían también unas fotos de la victima. Dejo a un lado las fotos sin reparar en ellas y leyó detenidamente el informe, según este la victima era mujer de unos 28 años, cabello rubio, no decía nada del color de sus ojos o algún rasgo facial especial. Harry noto que el informe era muy poco específico y carente de información esencial hasta para un preliminar, solo pudo concluir que la mujer había sido hallada en un bosque a las afueras de Kent en Inglaterra con signos de haber sido torturada y violada, el motivo especifico de la muerte era desconocido.

-¿Quién hizo esto?-, pregunto Harry alzando el informe. -¿un preescolar? No entiendo, ¿que quiere que le diga?

El ministro no le respondió, poso la yema de sus dedos en las fotografías que Harry había dejado encima del escritorio y las empujo hacia el.

Harry las tomo, la imagen que vio un una de ellas le revolvió el estomago. La mujer tenia cortadas en el rostro y el cuerpo, le habían cercenado los parpados y extraído sus corneas y tenia vetas negras en todo el cuerpo. No quiso ver por el momento el resto de las fotos, ya tenia suficiente y creía tener la respuesta que esperaba el ministro.

-Es evidente por las vetas negras y el corte perfecto de los parpados que el homicida es un mago. ¿La chica era muggle?

-Si-, respondió el primer ministro serenamente.

-¿Cuándo fue hallado el cuerpo?

-Tengo entendido que hace un par de semanas.

-Bueno es difícil sacar conclusiones con eso- afirmo Harry señalando de manera despectiva al informe muggle. – Las fotos son las del departamento forense, sin las fotos del lugar de los hechos y una explicación más detallada es imposible decir más que eso. ¿A que se debe todo esto?

El primer ministro siguió tranquilo, cogió las fotos y el informe y las volvió a guardar en el sobre con descarada parsimonia, lo puso de nuevo sobre su escritorio y tomando una bocanada de aire hablo.

-Ayer en la noche el primer ministro ingles…, me imagino que lo conoces-, Harry hizo un leve gesto aprobatorio con la cabeza. -Bueno el vino a visitarme y a pedirme cierto favor.

El ministro volvió a quedarse callado parecía que en su mente afrontaba una desesperante lucha. Harry por su parte todavía no podía unir bien todas las piezas o no quería hacerlo porque la verdad era mas que evidente.

-Mira muchacho-, continuo el primer ministro. –Para mi es bastante difícil esto, por un lado están las relaciones internacionales, por otro yo no quisiera que te alejaras de aquí ni por un momento, te necesitamos y estas a punto de convertirte en el jefe, pero no me quedo mas opción el vino junto con el embajador así que se convirtió en un asunto de ayuda entre estados, yo no podía negarme y te pidió precisamente a ti.

La piezas se unieron bruscamente en la cabeza de Harry, ya entendía todo, pero no podía aceptarlo nunca, el nunca volvería, no podía volver, se lo había jurado a si mismo millones de veces.

-¿Por qué yo? -, pregunto Harry en voz baja mientras respiraba lentamente tratando de disipar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba. -Puede enviar a cualquier otro Auror.

- Ya te lo dije, vino a pedirte precisamente a ti y su petición tiene peso. Sigues siendo ingles después de todo.

-Eso no significa nada para mí. Ya les salve el culo una vez y deje que mi vida se vuelva un infierno por eso. Yo creo que he dado más a ese estúpido país que cualquiera. ¿No les basto con la muerte de mis padres?-, levanto la voz Harry, mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba fuertemente con el puño el escritorio del primer ministro. -¿No les basto con saber que nunca pude disfrutar mi niñez?, que fui perseguido por sus propias leyes e injuriado por todos. ¿Cómo llegaron a llamarme?- pregunto Harry a un primer ministro que seguía calmado y lo miraba fijamente. -¿Cómo permitieron que se me llamase?... ''Indeseable numero uno'', ¿no es así? No se como tienen cara para pedir que les ayude, ellos no pueden obligarme a nada.

-Ellos no pero nosotros si-, interrumpió inmediatamente, al parecer Harry habia llegado al punto que quería el ministro. -La misión ya esta registrada a tu nombre, fue redactada desde este ministerio y tiene mi firma y la del jefe del cuartel.

Harry había hecho un juramento de lealtad al ministerio búlgaro y por ende al ministro de magia de ese país, por lo que estaba obligado a cumplir con las misiones que se le asignen. Podría renunciar, pero se le obligaría a cumplir con la última misión así que el resultado era el mismo, estaba atado de manos. Harry respiro profundamente, tenia que calmarse si se salía de sus estribos podría…

-Llevan dos semanas en ese caso y lo único que pudieron mandarme es un informe muggle mal hecho y unas fotos- dijo Harry volviéndose a sentar haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por recobrar la compostura.

-No querían dejar nada mas, tendrás toda la información que quieras cuando llegues mañana a Londres.

-Deberían de comenzar a preparar mejor a sus aurores y dejar de depender de una sola persona. Y mucho mas cuando esa persona de la que creen que pueden depender esta a kilómetros de distancia y sin ningún deseo de volver.

-Vamos muchacho sabes que eres su mejor opción, no solo se trata de la preparación, tu eres el mejor en estos casos. Además eres una especie de héroe para ellos-, afirmo el primer ministro como si de estar haciendo una presentación pomposa se tratase. –Además-, continúo en un tono mas bajo y mientras se tocaba nerviosamente la barba. -El ministerio ingles tiene muchos problemas porque se ha filtrado demasiada información sobre este caso en la prensa, tu llegada será una especie de tapón de boca.

-Así que de eso se trata todo, ¿no? Intentan utilizarme como un escudo para tapar su deficiencia. Ya el incompetente de Scrimgeur lo intento una vez y al parecer sigue con la misma estúpida idea de que lo que piense la comunidad mágica de el y de su labor es lo mas importante. No me sorprendería si en unas semanas más intentaran encarcelar a alguien inocente solamente para callar lo que diga el profeta.

-Tienes que entenderlo un poco.

-¡Por favor! ¿Entenderlo? Estamos hablando del hombre que permitió que se mataran impuros día tras día bajo su nombre. Que permitió que se creara ese estúpido registro de los nacidos muggle y, ¿por que no?, el que permitió que se me persiguiera como una rata. Puede ser que al final haya engañado a gran parte del mundo mágico llevándose los meritos de personas que verdaderamente dieron sus vidas en la guerra y alegando que estaba siendo obligado a permitir todos los abusos que se cometió.

-Mira muchacho cálmate- le interrumpió el primer ministro con su clamado tono de voz. –Yo puedo entender lo que sientes y claro que se como esta la situación en tu país. Pero esto no depende de eso. Desde el punto de vista de este ministerio, simplemente es una muestra de nuestro respaldo a la Unión internacional de magos. Mira justamente por nuestro ''amigo en común'' El ministerio ingles no se encuentra preparado como nosotros en las investigaciones de este tipo de casos, tenemos uno de los mejores grupos de investigación, contigo en la cabeza por su puesto y uno de los mejores cuerpos forenses-, dijo el primer ministro de manera soberbia. –Si no te hubieran pedido a ti, igual serias el escogido para la misión.

-¿Cuando me marcho?- pregunto Harry con un tono de resignación.

-Mañana a las siete de la mañana estará listo tu traslador. Si hay algo bueno de esto- acoto el ministro reparando en el rostro pálido y la mirada asesina de Harry. –Es que no tendrás que tratar directamente con Scrimgeur y el jefe de aurores parece una persona muy capaz. Mira muchacho solo haz tu trabajo lo mejor y mas rápido que puedas y regresaras. Míralo como una breve visita a casa.

Harry camino el largo tramo que separaba la oficina del primer ministro y la suya tratando de ordenar su mente. Después de diez años regresaría a Londres, se imaginaba a todo el ministerio en conmoción por el regreso del elegido. Recordó que la última vez que estuvo hay tubo que enfrentarse a un grupo de dementores y a algunos mortifagos. Todos los recuerdos de ese lugar de alguna u otra manera siempre se tornaban sombríos.

-Buenos días Señor Potter-, le saludo amenamente su secretaria.

Harry se sobresalto, sin darse cuenta había llegado a su oficina y tenia a su joven secretaria por delante. Agnis había trabajado con el desde que llego a Bulgaria, siempre fue muy atenta y, aunque él y muchos otros no podían entender como alguien podría fijarse en un muerto en vida, que era la manera mas correcta de definir su estado, Harry sabia muy bien que ella guardaba sentimientos para con su jefe, pero el no tenia espacio en su vida para ninguna clase de apego hacia nadie y mucho menos algún sentimiento del tipo amoroso.

En realidad Agnis era una bella mujer de un largo cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos grises fuera de lo común, la mujer irresistible para cualquier hombre. Claro para cualquier hombre normal.

-Buenos días Agnis-, dijo Harry con la voz parca y el búlgaro ensayado que lo caracterizaban, –Mañana voy a salir de viaje, quiero que pases por el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas y tramites el traslado de la lechuza, también…

-¿Se va a llevar a la lechuza?-, le interrumpió Agnis sorprendida.

-Si no me la fuera a llevar no te estaría pidiendo que tramites su traslado, ¿no crees?-, Agnis bajo la cabeza y asintió. –también encárgate de que el equipaje llegue a tiempo. Mi traslador sale para Londres mañana a las siete de la mañana, lo tendrás listo aquí a las seis que yo llegue al ministerio, así que mi equipaje tiene que llegar a las siete y cinco en punto, ni un minuto antes no quiero que nadie revise mis cosas sin yo estar presente.

Agnis asentía levemente mientras encantaba una vuela pluma que escribía todo lo que Harry le había pedido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se va Señor Potter?

-Tampoco puede llegar mas tarde, no quiero estar esperando como idiota todo el día-, siguió Harry sin escuchar la pregunta de Agnis.

Agnis levanto lentamente la mirada hacia Harry, que inmediatamente la dirigió hacia otro lado.

-Lo voy a extrañar-, susurro poniéndose ligeramente roja. –Es decir, todos en el cuartel lo extrañaremos mucho.

-Lo dudo-, respondió Harry y sin más se dirigió a su oficina. Antes de entrar volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Agnis que no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

-No quiero que nadie me moleste hoy.

-Esta bien Señor Potter- dijo Agnis todavía roja como un tomate.

Harry entro y cerró fuertemente la puerta de su oficina, tenia que descargar todos esos sentimientos encontrados que tenia. Apoyo su cabeza en la puerta mientras que con los puños le daba golpes que aumentaban su fuerza gradualmente, respiro profundamente y se detuvo tan impetuosamente como comenzó, tenia que tranquilizarse, no podía dejarse llevar por la ira otra vez ni aquí ni en ningún lugar.

-¿Por qué no están funcionando las malditas pastillas?- se pregunto a si mismo con rabia. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía mareado. Se sacudió mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos. Abrió los ojos recorriendo la habitación con la vista empañada.

Su oficina, exceptuando por el ventanal y la lechuza, era una copia exacta de la oficina que tenía en casa, las estanterías, el escritorio de madera lustroso con pergaminos ordenados en pilos y la silla de porte imperial. Harry camino lentamente y se agarro del escritorio mientras lo rodeaba para dejarse caer en la silla.

Masajeaba con sus manos su frente, a esa hora del día ya ese efecto molestoso que les causaban las pastillas debía haberse terminado, pero su cabeza seguía latiendo a ritmo pulsante.

Las palabras del primer ministro revoloteaban por su cabeza, junto con imágenes de Londres destrozada y consumida por la guerra. Reparo en una de sus últimas palabras, el ministro había llamado erradamente a todo esto una visita a casa. Harry no tenía a nadie en Londres a quien visitar, no tenia amigos ni familia, ese nunca fue su hogar. Nunca pudo significar eso para el.

Apenas al año de haber nacido un loco sediento de poder había matado a sus padres y había sellado el destino de Harry de ser el elegido, de convertirse en la única persona que podría detenerlo y acabar con esa etapa oscura que vivía la comunidad mágica en Inglaterra. Mientras que todo el mundo celebraba y bebía por que pensaban señor tenebroso había muerto, el lo había perdido todo, sus padres, su casa y su vida.

El mundo mágico vivió en supuesta paz y tranquilidad durante diez años, en los cuales el había tenido una vida espantosa sin saber quien era realmente, obligado a vivir con personas que no lo querían y siendo humillado y maltratado. A los once años todo joven mago de Inglaterra recibía una carta donde lo invitaban al colegio Hogwarts de magia hechicería. Cualquier niño mago normal iría al Callejon Diagon donde compraría su primera varita y su lista de utiles par después viajar en un flamante tren rojo que salía del andén nueve y tres cuartos que los conduciría a un hermoso castillo donde al llegar serian elegidos para alguna de las casas de Hogwarts por el sombrero seleccionador y pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo conviviendo con magos de su edad. Pero para Harry no hubo ni carta, ni varita, ni castillos, ni sombrero. Apenas cumplió once años un semigigante llamado Hagrid interrumpió la casa de sus tíos en Privet Drive explicándole a breves rasgos sobre lo que el era y la trágica historia de su pasado. Esa noche había un complot por parte de los mortifagos para asesinarlo y el tenia que irse con Hagrid lo más pronto posible. A la mañana siguiente se entero que sus tíos y su primo habían sido asesinados.

Harry nunca pudo ir a Hogwarts el plan para asesinarlo corroboraba el hecho que el señor tenebroso nunca había muerto. Harry vivió oculto en Hogsmade, era el lugar mas seguro en ese momento, estaba cerca de Dumbledore quien fue su mentor y quien se encargo de su educación personalmente, ayudado por su hermano y Remus Lupin, un hombre lobo que había sido amigo intimo de sus padres. Harry a veces se asomaba desde la ventana alta de la cabeza de puerco, el bar donde vivía, observando como los chicos de su edad que asistían a Hogwarts daban alegres paseos con sus amigos y reían mientras se dirigían a la tienda de bromas o a Honeydukes, lo cual Harry siempre hacia solo y a escondidas, debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de su padre. Siempre se pregunto como seria la vida en ese hermoso castillo que el solo pudo ver de lejos un par de veces, convivir con otros magos, quizás tener una novia, ser normal.

Pero esos sueños se esfumaron rápidamente. Cuando cumplió dieciséis años Dumbledore fue asesinado y con eso la guerra resurgió, dejando una mancha de sangre y destrucción implacable en todo el país. Harry fue perseguido y obligado a salir anonimato y luchar. En la guerra perdió lo poco de sensibilidad que le quedaba, Harry mato a Voldemort, pero la guerra lo dejo marcado. Perdió a su padrino Sirius, con el quien muy pocas veces tubo contacto y a Remus. Solo le quedaba Aberforth, pero a pesar de que con el vivió cinco años nunca crearon algún lazo verdadero.

Londres nunca fue su hogar, regresar era solo volver a revivir todo lo sufrido, todas las pérdidas y recordar como el paso de los años y la soledad lo habían convertido en ese hombre insensible y calculador que era ahora. Porque eso era Harry un hombre frio, sin sentimientos y arrogante. El no seria extrañado como dijo Agnis, el sabia muy bien que todos los respetaban por ser quien es y por su capacidad, pero de hay a extrañar a alguien como el.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo saco de su letargo. Una espigada figura había interrumpido en su oficina. El hombre de larga melena rubia y ojos grises y penetrantes lo miraba fijamente mientras se sentaba en la silla delante de el.

-Señor yo le dije que no entrara pero el no hizo caso, yo…- La voz de Agnis se escuchaba agitada desde la puerta.

-Ya que entraste así a mi oficina y te sentaste sin mi permiso, por lo menos podrías haber cerrado la puerta.

El hombre agito velozmente su varita cerrando la puerta y haciendo que la voz de Agnis se perdiera detrás de ella.

-¿A que viniste Malfoy?

-Escuche que te vas de viaje… a una misión en Londres- dijo Draco de manera elegante y recalcando la ultima palabra.

-Si así es y si viniste a desearme un buen viaje, pues gracias. Ya puedes retirarte.

-Sabes que no Potter.

Draco lo seguía mirando directamente a los ojos, parecía como si el tampoco comprendía porque estaba hay. Se quedaron así algunos segundos hasta que Draco se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de irse volvió la mirada a Harry.

-Buena suerte-, dijo Draco y sin esperar respuesta salió de la oficina sin cerrar la puerta.

Harry se lo quedo viendo mientras se alejaba. Draco nunca había sido su amigo, su trato era meramente profesional. Los dos compartían un pasado en común, nunca se habían conocido antes, pero su vida había sido marcada de la misma manera.

Draco era hijo de unos muy conocidos mortifagos, a pesar de nunca haber dado muestras de formar parte de algún bando, al terminar la guerra fue perseguido al igual que sus padres. Cansado de los acosos y la persecución huyo como refugiado a Bulgaria donde no les importaba el pasado de nadie y donde fue instruido para formar parte del recién creado cuerpo forense del ministerio búlgaro. El demostró su valía y prontamente se convirtió en pilar fundamental del mismo. Harry no sabia que opinión tener de el, era un hombre igual o mas reservado que el, pero mostraba una fascinación mas que normal por su trabajo.

La verdad es que ellos se parecían mucho. Quizás el era el único que podría comprender lo que Harry estaba pasando.

Harry se levanto de su silla y salió de su oficina. Al ver que Agnis se acercaba rápidamente hacia el apresuro el paso y tomo el ascensor antes de que se cierre. El rostro lleno de lágrimas de ella fue lo último que vio cuando el ascensor salió violentamente despedido hacia arriba.

Harry salió por la puerta de servicio del ministerio y recorrió las solitarias calles de Sofia. Los edificios altos y modernos contrastaban con el diseño colonial de las aceras y calles. El frio era desesperante, hizo un hechizo para que su abrigo despida una reconfortante brisa caliente.

Camino por un largo tramo, hasta que llego al centro donde se encontraba el lujoso edificio donde vivía. Antes de entrar observo aquella espaciosa avenida adoquinada donde muy pocas veces había estado, siempre utilizaba la red flu para llegar directamente a su apartamento.

-De todas maneras-, dijo en un susurro mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo del edificio. –A este lugar tampoco lo considero como mi hogar.

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas?

Una oscura figura salió de las sombras para dirigirse lentamente hacia la anciana que se encontraba acostada en la mugrienta cama.

-Estaba ocupado.

-Tenia que ir al baño-, dijo la anciana con un desagradable tono de voz.

-Pensé que mi hermano estaba aquí para cuidarte, ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo llamaste a el?

-No quiero a ese desagradable squib cerca de mí. Yo a quien quiero es a ti, quiero ir al baño a hacer pis-, dijo ella, casi con coquetería.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a el- dijo el hombre sin inmutarse por el desagradable tono de voz de la anciana.

El hombre se acerco y se sentó el filo de la cama dejando que la luz proveniente de la calle ilumine su pálido rostro.

-El vendrá pronto, lo se-, dijo soñadoramente tomando la mano de su madre. –Y cuando venga, solo voy a tener tiempo para el.

Un ruido proveniente de la parte baja de la destruida casa lo sobresalto y rápidamente soltó la mano de su madre y salió de la habitación.

-Vuelve pronto, tengo que hacer pis- repitió ella, de un modo más vago, como si ya no estuviera segura del significado de las palabras.

* * *

:D Espero que les haya gustado... Dejen reviews! :D...

Como ven el pasado de Harry es un verdadero infierno y todavia faltan mas piezas en ese rompecabesas, mas detalles en los procimos capitulos... Mmm ¿quien podra ser este personaje misterioso del final?... ¿El personaje de Draco Malfoy tendra relevancia en esta historia?...

El desasosiego impera en esta historia (como toda literatura negra) pero no todo es oscuridad. Dentro de ese pasado oscuro y de este porvenir de sombras existe un angel de luz (una chica muy hermosa y de cabellos rojos)...

Gracias a Joanne por apoyarme siempre...

Adelantos del proximo capitulo en redes sociales

en FB buscame como carlitus_way arroba hotmail punto com


	2. Luz y oscuridad

Hola a todos, gracias por suscribirse y poner mi historia a sus favoritos, lo unico que falta es que dejen algunos reviews =D, es su manera de agradecer.

* * *

La oscuridad le segaba los ojos, pero aun así podía distinguir la porquería y el olor a humedad de la habitación donde había entrado, siguió caminando en la aparentemente vacía habitación hasta que choco con un bulto que parecía inerte sobre el suelo.

-_Lumus-, _de la punta de su varita salió una brillante luz que ilumino prácticamente toda la habitación. El bulto con el que se había tropezado parecía haber vuelto a la vida y escapaba velozmente de la luz.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Cerberus?-, dijo con voz grave mientras se acercaba lentamente al joven que se había refugiado en las sombras. Ilumino su pálido rostro con su varita y el joven enseguida se tapo la cara con la mugrienta capa negra que vestía.

-No me gu… gustan… esas cosas-, dijo atropelladamente el joven señalando a un punto al otro lado de la habitación.

Con su varita apunto a donde había señalado el joven y siseo unas palabras en un lenguaje extraño. Rápidamente una enorme serpiente salió de debajo de la cama y se arrastro lentamente hacia fuera de la habitación.

Volvió a apuntar con su varita al joven que seguía temblando y ocultándose de la luz como si esta quemara.

-Escúchame bien, tendrás que acostumbrarte a su presencia. Voy a ausentarme por algún tiempo y necesito que las cuides-, el joven tembló fuertemente. –Necesito que lo hagas.- repitio con fastidio. -y que también cuides de la anciana.

-Ella no me quiere a lado suyo-, dijo el joven mas tranquilo pero aun ocultándose detrás de la capa. -No soporta mi presencia.

-¿Y quien lo haria?-, pregunto con una expresión de asco marcada en su rostro. -Pero la anciana tendrá que aprender a quererte y si no lo hace solo tendrás que utilizar esa poción que les das a tus victimas para tranquilizarlas mientras abusas de ellas, asi por lo menos se quedara tranquila.

El joven se deshizo de la capa al fin y enfrento a su hermano, pero este le apunto ferozmente con la varita y el volvió a refugiarse con su capa.

-T… tu me o… obligas a hacerlo-, dijo el joven temblando.

-Eres una porquería. ¿Tengo que recordarte porque lo hago?-, dijo mientras una sonrisa despreciable se formaba en su rostro. –Si fueras normal no habría necesidad de hacer todo esto, no me sirves para nada más, eres repugnante.

El joven temblaba en el suelo mientras su hermano apagaba la luz proveniente de su varita y se alejaba lentamente hacia el otro lado de la habitacion donde agarro un pequeño frasco que se encontraba en la pequeña mesita de noche alado de la cama, enseguida salio apresuradamente de la habitacion sin dirigir de nuevo la mirada a su hermano.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se arrastro hacia el mismo lugar alado de la cama y se acurruco en la misma posición donde lo había encontrado su hermano.

* * *

Harry caminaba rápidamente por el casi desértico ministerio búlgaro. Había llegado a las 6 de la mañana y había arreglado rápidamente lo de su equipaje con una llorosa Agnis, a la que el esperaba no encontrarse y, si no fuera porque esta prohibido, pensaría que se había quedado a dormir en el ministerio.

Al llegar al departamento de relaciones mágicas internacionales, se dio cuenta que el jefe de aurores, Igor Petinev, ya lo esperaba con una expresión cansada y un rostro que reflejaba su característico mal humor mañanero.

-Buenos días Igor-, saludo Harry en tono cortante. -Pensé que el primer ministro también estaría aquí.

-Buenos días Potter,- respondió Igor mientras miraba con desdén a Harry de arriba abajo. –Pues no, el no vendrá, el encargado de darte las ultimas indicaciones soy yo.

La tensión era evidente. Harry desde que llego siempre había sido bastante insolente con su jefe, criticaba la forma en que llevaba las cosas y sobretodo el hecho de que enviaba los demás aurores a misiones de protocolo a las que Harry consideraba de poca importancia, restándole personal a el, que era la cabeza del centro de investigaciones para la detención de magos tenebrosos. Petinev por supuesto siempre se sintió amenazado por el y las indirectas del ministro, que mostraba favoritismo hacia Harry, no ayudaban para nada.

-Muy bien, estoy esperando a que me las des y largarme de una vez.

-A penas llegues el jefe de aurores ingles te dará las indicaciones del caso y te pondrá a cargo de las investigaciones. Tendrás principalmente a una compañera, es la que ha estado llevando el caso hasta ahora, pero el ministro me dijo que contarás con todo el personal que necesites.

-No necesito ninguna compañera, solo quiero hombres disponibles a mi mando y que me dejen trabajar en paz.

-O si, la tendrás-, repitio Igor con una sonrisa burlona. –Esta vez no vas a tener al ministro de magia para que cumpla con tus estúpidos caprichos. No quiero nada de trabajos en solitario, esta vez trabajas con ella. Tengo entendido que su nombre es Hermione Granger, hija de padres muggle-acoto con un tono de asco en la voz. Harry lo miro con desprecio. –Creo que tiene tu misma edad y estuvo en la batalla de Hogwarts, en donde tú derrotaste a quien tú sabes.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Harry intentando zanjar la cuestión y que Igor despareciera lo mas rápido de su vista.

-Si Potter eso es todo. Trokic es el encargado de tu traslador y el también será el encargado del traslado de tu equipaje- respondió señalando al joven croata de larga melena negra que se encontraba atrás de ellos.

Petinev se lo quedo mirando por unos segundos antes de girar sobre sus talones e irse sin despedirse. Harry desvió su vista hacia Trokic que movía su varita de una manera muy extraña y algo torpe sobre la vieja copa de oro que serviría como traslador para Harry.

-En unos minutos estará listo su traslador Señor Potter-, dijo en voz chillona.

-Gracias-, Harry se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba Trokic. -Quiero que te encargues de que todo lo de mi equipaje llegue en perfectas condiciones. Hay una bolsita que mi secretaria le indicara cual es, que tiene que ser transportada con el mayor cuidado posible, ¿entendiste?

-Si Señor Potter descuide- dijo Trokic torpemente. –Déjemelo todo a mí. Su traslador esta listo señor por favor sosténgalo.

Harry se lo quedo mirando, por supuesto que no confiaba en el, era conocido por todos lo estúpido que era, pensó en llamar a alguien mas para que se encargase pero ya era demasiado tarde, agarro con la punta de sus dedos la vieja copa y al instante sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas.

* * *

Hermione Granger iba desnuda de un lado al otro de su pequeño departamento en busca de sus cigarrillos. Hace algún tiempo había hecho la promesa de dejar de fumar en casa pero ese día no hallaba manera de tranquilizarse y ya estaba harta de que sus uñas se llevaran la peor parte.

Miraba angustiosamente el reloj de pared que se encontraba enfrente de ella, faltaban diez minutos para las siete. Cansada de buscar se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a revisar el correo que le había llegado hace algunos minutos. Montón de papeles sin ninguna importancia y un sobre blanco que sus manos sostuvieron al final de tirar el resto.

-No quiero mas cosas desagradables en mi día-, se dijo mientras tiraba el sobre y levantándose rápidamente del sillón.

La noticia de que su caso iba a ser entregado a otro mago le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Ella se había sacrificado mucho en ese caso, era el primero desde que pidió su traslado al grupo de investigación de homicidios del cuartel de aurores. Sabia que era un grupo joven y que estaba muy atrasado con respecto a otros países debido a la guerra y claro al poco apoyo del ministro, pero de eso a pedir ayuda internacional y dejarla al mando de alguien a quien no conocía y que seguramente la iba a tratar como una novata estúpida, le parecía demasiado.

Lo peor de todo es que además de quedar como una completa incompetente le culpaban a ella de que la información hubiera sido filtrada en la prensa y que todo el cuartel fuera catalogado como incompetente.

Suspiro resignada y observo que eran ya las siete en punto. Salió como un rayo y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Al salir recogió un montón de papeles que tenia regados y unas carpetas que se arrimaban en pilas en la mesita de centro de sala, lo metió todo en una bolsita pequeña y se dirigió rápidamente al espejo de cuerpo entero en el cual se dejaba ver su esbelta figura. Se quedo mirando su rostro en busca de alguna imperfección o algo que necesitara un retoque, cogió su varita e hizo una floritura que acomodo su enredado cabello lo mas que se pudo.

-Vamos a ver si por lo menos causamos una buena primera impresión-, se dijo mientras desabotonaba un botón en su camisa dejando entrever su perfecto busto, se observo y sacudió cabeza. –Eres incorregible Hermione- volvió a abotonarse la camisa. –Recién ayer estabas llorando por ese estúpido de McLaggen que nunca mas te llamo después de acostarse contigo y ahora quieres seducir al tipo nuevo que solo estará unos días en este país y el cual siquiera conoces.

Suspiro profundamente y se encamino hacia la chimenea. Antes de llegar un gato con cara aplastada y ojos amarillentos se le atravesó y ronroneo mientras se paseaba alrededor de sus piernas.

-Hola precioso. Mama se tiene que ir bebe. Espero que cuides la casa por mi- le dijo al gato mientras se agachaba a rascarle detrás de la oreja.

Hermione se levanto y llego por fin a la chimenea. Le esperaba un largo día, lleno de mas sorpresas de las que tenia en mente.

* * *

-Maldita sea, ¿puedes terminar con eso ya?- dijo Harry con voz irritada.

-Lo siento Señor Potter es que todas estas pociones no constan en la lista que tenemos aquí. Por lo tanto tenemos que revisar si no tiene algún tipo de sustancia toxica o si se trata de alguna sustancia ilegal o…

-Si si claro-, interrumpió Harry mientras maldecía internamente su suerte.

Desde que piso el ministerio Ingles había sido objeto de miradas incrédulas y personas que lo miraban sin ningún tipo de reparo buscando en su frente su cicatriz y corroborando que la persona a la que estaban viendo pasar era realmente Harry Potter.

Se sintió mas tranquilo cuando al llegar al lugar donde llegaría su equipaje, el tipo encargado se había mostrado totalmente desapercibido con su presencia. Aunque quizás hubiera preferido que se quede atontado como el resto porque al parecer estaba totalmente empecinado en alargar más su estancia en ese lugar.

-Mira se trata todo de un error. Al encargado de Bulgaria se le ha de haber olvidado enviar el pergamino con los permisos para los medicamentos-, dijo por fin Harry fingiendo un tono de paciencia y pensando la manera de hacer pagar a Trokic por eso. –Además son ''pociones'' muggles, son totalmente inofensivas.

-Lo siento pero…

-¡Aquí estas!, te he estado buscando por todos lados, pensé que había pasado algo con el traslador.

Un hombre moreno y de una altura imponente había interrumpido en la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba Harry. Su voz resonaba fuertemente mientras hablaba como si estuviera utilizando algún hechizo que aumente la potencia de su voz.

-Disculpe, ¿lo conozco?- pregunto Harry, levantándose lentamente de la silla debido al calambre en sus piernas por haber estado tanto tiempo sentado.

-OH, lo siento-, dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba y estrechaba fuertemente la mano de Harry. –Mi nombre es Kingsley Shacklebolt, soy el jefe del cuartel de aurores.

-Mucho gusto, normalmente daría mi nombre pero creo que en este lugar no hace falta.

Kingsley sonrió de lado y se dirigió al encargado que todavía observaba los medicamentos uno por uno.

-¿Por qué la demora Seamus?

-Son estas pociones…

-Medicamentos-, interrumpió Harry.

-Bueno lo que sean, no constan en la lista que nos envió el ministerio búlgaro. Como comprenderá se debe hacer un papeleo extra para este tipo de sustancias que podrían ser…

- Ya entendí. Déjalo pasar este vez -, Seamus parecía querer refutar pero Kingsley siguió hablando rápidamente. –El señor Potter esta haciéndonos a todos un favor al estar aquí, además se nota que son medicamentos inofensivos. Si tienen algún reclamo diles que yo respondo por ellos, ¿está bien?

-Si señor- respondió Seamus no muy convencido y guardando uno por uno los medicamentos en la bolsa en donde habían venido.

-Muy bien, ahora Harry por favor acompáñame a mi oficina.

Harry miro a Seamus que terminaba de poner el último medicamento en la bolsa y enseguida se la arrancho de sus manos. Siguió a Kingsley por los espaciosos corredores del ministerio de magia ingles. Ver a todo ese lugar lo desconcertaba, lo había imaginado diferente, parecía que los magos de aquel lugar habían superado de alguna manera todo lo sucedido, todos habían seguido adelante dejándolo a el atrás, encerrado en aquel pasado.

Sin darse cuenta Harry había llegado a la puerta del la oficina del primer ministro de magia. Al percatarse de donde estaba se paro en seco y vio como Kingsley pasaba sin tocar. Harry observo desde fuera y noto que la puerta no daba directamente a la oficina del ministro sino a una especie de recibidor donde se encontraba un pequeño escritorio lleno de pergaminos, atrás del el se encontraba una mujer regordeta de mediana edad con un moño muy extraño en su cabello y que se resaltaba de manera graciosa por algunos avioncitos de papel voladores que flotaban alrededor de el.

-¿Alguna novedad?-, la voz de Kingsley sobresalto a la mujer que enseguida se levanto y algunos de los aviones de papel salieron esparcidos al chocar con su ridículo moño. –Disculpa Berta, sabes que no acostumbro a tocar la puerta.

-No se preocupe señor Shacklebolt solamente estaba revisando unas formas. Nada importante- dijo Berta volviéndose a sentar y concentrándose de nuevo en los papeles.

Kingsley negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia la otra puerta que conducía a la oficina del ministro. Al notar que Harry no lo seguía se planto en seco y giro a verlo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Me dijeron que no había necesidad…-, al notar la voz de Harry Berta alzo rápidamente la mirada al chocarse con la de el tembo un poco y volvió a bajarla rápidamente enfocándose de nuevo en los pergaminos. Harry frunció el seño y siguió hablando. – de tratar ningún asunto con el ministro. Según tengo entendido todo lo relacionado con la investigación y mi estancia aquí seria tratado directamente con usted.

-No te preocupes Harry-, dijo Kingsley sonreído. –El no esta aquí.

Harry lo miro sorprendido mientras Kingsley daba media vuelta y entraba a la oficina del ministro. Harry lo siguió y entro rápidamente en la lujosa oficina. Al sentarse Kingsley inmediatamente tomo una de las carpetas que estaba sobre el buro y comenzó a hojearla.

-Bueno al punto. Este es el informe completo del caso que me imagino que te mostraron antes de venir aquí.

Kingsley extendió la carpeta, Harry enseguida la tomo y comenzó a leer rápidamente su contenido. Era mucho más detallado que el que había visto y lo primero que se le vino a la mente eran las razones por las que no habían querido enviar un informe más completo. La joven Anna Kiehl de ascendencia danesa vivía en las afueras de Kent a unos 5 kilometros del lugar donde fue hallado el cuerpo. La policía muggle local había recibido una llamada a las 8 de la mañana de un vecino del apartamento en donde vivía Anna quejándose de que su hijo de 9 años gritaba con desesperación en busca de su madre. A las 10 en punto del mismo día el cuerpo fue hallado por un hombre del sector que había sacado el perro a pasear, el cuerpo de aurores contaba con un auror encubierto dentro del condado el cual dio el aviso del caso. El ministerio de magia ingles se encargo del caso desde hay.

-¿Por qué tenían un auror en Kent?

-Este no es el primer caso-, Kingsley hizo un movimiento con su varita y unos 10 sobres mas aparecieron en el buro.

Harry miro directamente a los ojos de Kingsley.

-Se que no eres ningún tonto Harry, pero quiero que tengas en claro que los motivos por los cuales te trajo Scrimgeour son muy diferentes a los míos. A mí si me importa este caso, yo si quiero agarrar a este hijo de puta. Yo he oído hablar mucho de ti. No de lo paso aquí eso yo también lo viví Harry no necesito escucharlo de nadie-, se apresuro a decir al ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Harry. –De lo que haz hecho en Bulgaria, transformaste completamente el cuartel de aurores y eso es lo que precisamente quiero que hagas aquí. Usa tu experiencia, prepara a mis aurores para llevar este tipo de casos y utiliza ese don que tienes de meterte en la mente de este tipo de sicópatas para hacerlo pagar por toda esta mierda. Yo no te traje aquí para callar al profeta, no soy como el.

-¿Por qué estamos en su oficina?-, pregunto Harry mientras cogía despreocupadamente uno de los sobres que estaba en la mesa. Kingsley se sorprendió por la pregunta pero enseguida sonrió con ironía.

-Esta de viaje, así que me dejo a mi a cargo. Pero aquí entre nos, no necesariamente se tiene que ir de viaje para que me pida que haga su trabajo-, respondió Kingsley.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía leyendo el informe. Kingsley lo observo por unos segundos y luego arrugo el entrecejo.

-Bueno y, ¿Qué me dices Potter sobre lo que te pedí?

-Esta bien-, dijo parcamente Harry.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto Kingsley, mostrando que esa obviamente no era la respuesta que esperaba. -¿Qué esta bien?

-En realidad eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer, venir atrapar a este tipo e irme. Si quieres que tus aurores aprovechen para aprender algo, pues no me lo tienes que decir a mi sino a ellos. Diles que estén atentos a lo que hago y como lo hago, yo no pienso dedicar mi tiempo a darles cursos o a enseñarles como hacer un hechizo de desarme- dijo Harry con una burla al final.

-Mis aurores están bien preparados- dijo Kingsley acaloradamente.

-Si lo estuvieran yo no estaría aquí.

-Muchos de ellos al igual que tu vivieron horrores en la guerra y lucharon también.

-Ellos no tienen ni idea…

-¿De que?, ¿de lo que tu hiciste?, ¿de lo que tu sufriste? ¿Acaso fuiste el único? Hablas como si solo hubieras sido tu el que lucho en esa guerra.

-Yo mate a Voldemort y tuve que pasar por muchos de sus mortifagos antes de llegar a el. Me convertí en un asesino a los diecisiete años. Nadie puede ni siquiera imaginar lo que sentí ni mucho menos lo que estoy viviendo ahora.

-Muchas personas murieron en ese lugar.

-¿Y PIENSAS QUE NO LO SE?-, grito Harry. ¿PIENSAS QUE NO TUVE QUE PASAR POR EN MEDIO DE ELLOS? Noches enteras tengo pesadillas sobre lo que paso en ese lugar, camino por pasillos sin salida llenos de cuerpos desparramados de toda clase, mujeres, niños, adultos; ¿y sabes que es lo primero que se me viene a la mente?, que preferiría mil veces estar muerto al igual que ellos.

-Pero Harry tu…

-Usted no tiene ni idea de lo que me hizo al traerme a este lugar-, dijo Harry mientras bajaba la mirada y alborotaba nerviosamente sus cabellos. - Por eso no me pida nada más de lo que tengo pensado hacer. Yo hare mi trabajo y me iré.

-¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte?

Harry levanto la mirada sorprendido.

-Yo me las arreglo con eso. ¿Tengo entendido que tengo una compañera?- pregunto Harry tratando de aprovecharse de la situación. -¿quizás tu...?

-No puedo Harry, esas fueron ordenes de tu superior en Bulgaria no mías-, Harry arrugo mas el entrecejo. –Pero descuida Hermione es una de las aurores mas capaces que puedes encontrar. Mientras estés aquí tendrás al cuartel a tu disposición serás prácticamente el jefe. Además no creo que Scrimgeour llegue pronto, por eso desocupe mi oficina y ya pedí que tus cosas sean enviadas allá para que tú dispongas de ellas.

-No era necesario lo de la oficina.

-Muy bien creo que hemos charlado lo necesario-, dijo Kingsley mostrando su mejor sonrisa y no disimulando muy bien el hecho que no quería mas a Harry en su oficina.

Este entendió la indirecta y se dispuso a ponerse de pie, saco su varita e hizo que el montón de carpetas y sobres redujeran su tamaño hasta caber en la palma de su mano.

-Le diré a Berta que te ayude a llegar al cuartel de aurores.

-No es necesario-, Harry levanto su rostro, su mirada resplandecía mas sombríamente que de costumbre. –Dumbledore siempre me hablo bien de usted-, dijo mientras miraba de arriba a bajo a un sorprendido Kingsley. -Su voz y su porte parecen reflejar un hombre seguro y un mago capaz, pero el hecho de que esta aquí bajo sus ordenes y no haga nada al respecto solo demuestra que es un cobarde.

Y sin esperar respuesta Harry salió rápidamente de la oficina. Al salir no pudo evitar distraerse con los pergaminos voladores que ahora parecían empecinados en arruinarle el elaborado moño a Berta. Siguió caminando sin desviar la mirada de esa atípica escena hasta que choco con algo.

-**¿Por qué no se fija por donde va?**

Las voces de los dos sonaron al unisonó. Harry trato de observar con quien se había chocado pero solo pudo ver el resplandor de una cabellera pelirroja.

-Por lo menos debería ayudarme-, exclamo la mujer mientras se agachaba rápidamente a recoger el montón de pergaminos que cargaba y los cuales habían salido despedidos por toda la habitación.

Harry se hizo para atrás dejando espacio para que la acalorada mujer recogiera todo. El ambiente se encontraba inundado de un envolvente aroma floral que a Harry se le hacia extrañamente familiar, sorprendido se agacho para ayudarle a recoger los pergaminos, no sabia porque, pero necesitaba ver el rostro de esa chica.

-Eran papeles muy importantes-, refunfuñaba la mujer sin alzar la mirada, mientras Harry muy de cerca mantenía su mirada fija en ella.

La mujer seguía con la tarea de recoger y ordenar cada uno de los pergaminos sin fijarse en la insistente mirada de Harry. Estiro lo mas que pudo su brazo para alcanzar uno que estaba mas cerca de la posición de el, Harry inmediatamente cogió el papel y ella se lo arranco de su mano, al hacerlo hubo un leve contacto entre sus dedos. Ella soltó inmediatamente el pergamino y mantuvo el contacto con la mano de Harry, la estiro y acaricio lentamente sus dedos, levanto lentamente la mirada y los ojos de los dos se encontraron. Harry se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos cafés, nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa como la que estaba en frente de el. El color de sus ojos hacían un juego perfecto con el color encendido de sus cabellos, su rostro era definitivamente perfecto. Su mirada era radiante y hacia que en el interior de Harry algo se iluminara pero a la vez se formara algo en el pecho que no sabia interpretar bien.

Ella parecía tan conmocionada como el, separo su mano de la de el y la levanto lentamente hacia la cara de Harry, el inmediatamente llevo la suya hacia su frente para tapar su cicatriz, pero ella acaricio con la palma de su mano su mejilla. Un calor inundo todo su cuerpo solo ante aquel contacto.

-Harry, ¿en verdad eres tú?-, la suave voz de la mujer retumbo en la mente de Harry y una terrible angustia se apodero de el, inmediatamente se levanto y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Harry yo… ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Creo que me esta confundiendo.

-Harry soy yo Ginny, Ginny Weasley-, ella lo miro directamente a los ojos y el bajo rápidamente la mirada, esos ojos lo hacían perderse y algo en su interior gritaba que no debía dejar que eso pasara. –Mírame Harry, no puedo creer que me hallas olvidado-, le tomo de nuevo el rostro y el se permitió perderse de nuevo en sus ojos. –Yo nunca lo hice, nos prometimos que pasara lo que pasara nunca nos olvidaríamos el uno del otro, ¿recuerdas?

Sus ojos, su aroma, lo suave de su piel, todo en ella le parcia familiar, pero definitivamente nunca había visto a esa mujer en su vida. ¿Quién era ella?, ¿Por qué causaba ese efecto en el? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué su mente gritaba que debía alejarse de ella?

-Usted se ha equivocado de persona-, dijo Harry mientras se alejaba de ella. Sin volverla a mirar siguió adelante y salió de la oficina del ministro. No podía soportar más tiempo alado de ella.

Ginny se quedo parada observando mientras Harry salía del lugar, sus ojos se aguaron pero ella no cedió a las lágrimas. Se agacho y recogió rápidamente todos los papeles.

-Al parecer siempre estuve equivocada-, se dijo a si misma mientras una lagrima traicionera se escapaba de sus ojos.

* * *

Gracias por leer, el capitulo era mucho mas largo pero por el tiempo tube que dejarlo asi...

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews =D


	3. El salvador del mundo magico'

Hola a todos... Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias espero que les guste el cap...

* * *

La llegada de Harry Potter había causado tal conmoción en la comunidad mágica que la noticia ya se había extendido por toda la nación. En aproximadamente quince minutos el hecho de que ''el elegido'' había regresado a Londres ya era el tema de conversación fijo de cualquier lugar donde se encuentre algún mago, bruja, duende o cualquier criatura mágica que disponga de algún tipo de lenguaje o medio de comunicación.

El ministerio de magia se encontraba en caos, la red flu se había congestionado, la entrada de servicio estaba repleta y centenares de magos de todas partes hacían fila en la entrada de visitantes. El personal de servicio y el cuartel de aurores intentaban de alguna manera controlar el ingreso al ministerio e impedir el paso de los reporteros del profeta los cuales tenían totalmente prohibida la entrada.

-Por favor, dígame el motivo de su visita al ministerio-, hablaba lo más alto posible, tratando de hacerse escuchar a pesar del ruido que hacía la multitud que intentaba entrar al ministerio, uno de los aurores que estaba haciendo las veces de portero a un mago anciano y con aspecto demencial.

-¿Qué me dice?- pregunto el anciano, que parecía sufrir de sordera.

-QUE ME DIGA CUAL ES EL MOTIVO DE SU VISITA AL MINISTERIO-, grito algo exasperado el joven auror acercándose al oído del anciano.

-LO SIENTO; NO LOGRO ESCUCHARLE- también grito fuertemente el anciano directamente al oído del auror que inmediatamente se alejo y mando a uno de servicio para que atienda al anciano.

-¿Te dejo sordo?-, pregunto alguien a sus espaldas en tono de burla.

Inmediatamente se viro. Ahí atrás suyo se encontraba un hombre alto de cabellos rojos y rostro pecoso que lo miraba sonrientemente.

-Ron eres tu-, dijo el auror jovialmente. –Pues no, pero estuvo a punto de lograrlo.

-Creo que un hechizo muffliato hubiera sido más que suficiente.

-¡Muffliato!- exclamo el auror pegándose sonoramente en la frente. –Ese era el hechizo, en verdad este no es mi día y este lugar esta imposible hoy.

-¡Ja! Dímelo a mí, yo vengo de afuera y créemelo esta mucho peor. – dijo Ron negando con la cabeza. –Se tuvo que utilizar algunos hechizos antimuggles y un par de confundus para evitar que se haga más grande el problema.

-Me imagino- dijo el auror mientras reía. –Yo soy de padres muggle y creo que a nadie se le haría normal ver a más de cien personas haciendo fila en una cabina telefónica.

-Me pueden decir ¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí?-, les interrumpió una acalorada mujer que se hacía paso entre la multitud.

-Buen día Hermione-, saludo cordialmente el auror mientras que Ron simplemente hizo un gesto de saludo con su cabeza.

-Buen día Terry- respondió Hermione a la educación de su compañero y miro con desdén a Ron que mantenía su vista lejos de ella. –Me puedes explicar ¿Por qué tanto jaleo? Y ¿Por qué Smith me tuvo más de media hora en la entrada revisando mi certificado de auror?

-¿Todavía tienes el certificado de auror?- pregunto Ron con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. –Bueno no deberías culpar al pobre de Smith, después de lo que hiciste cualquiera pensaría que te quitaron el certificado y que estas presentando alguna clase de falsificación.

-Yo no te estaba preguntando a ti imbécil-, respondió Hermione agriamente, mientras Ron mantenía una sonrisa de gusto en su rostro. -¿No se de que te burlas tanto?, ah claro, como nunca haz obtenido una victoria personal en toda tu carrera, tienes que tomarte mis errores y anotarlos como tal, ¿no? Eres simplemente patético Ronald Weasley

-Podrás decir lo que quieras-, dijo Ron manteniendo su sonrisa. –Pero no me vas a quitar el gusto de saber que la sabelotodo, la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts, la lameculos numero uno de los profesores, la prefecta perfecta; haya metido la pata como tú lo hiciste.

-Mira puedes mandarte toda esa mierda que hablaste por donde más te entre-, respondió Hermione claramente afectada por todo lo que dijo Ron, el mismo que se alejo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia dibujada en el rostro hacia donde estaba el personal de servicio todavía luchando por mantener el orden.

-No lo tomes en serio tu sabes cómo es el- dijo consoladoramente Terry. –Además tienes que entenderlo, también era su caso y al igual que a ti le costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo.

-No tienes porque buscarle una excusa Weasley siempre ha sido un patán de lo último-, dijo Hermione todavía mirando alejarse a Ron, al darse cuenta de la mirada insistente de Terry volvió a enfocar su mente en el lugar en donde debía estar. –Bueno ahora si me puedes explicar lo que pasa.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que Harry Potter llego hoy en la mañana al ministerio de magia y de una manera u otra…

-Espera, ¿Qué?-, interrumpió asombrada Hermione. -¿Quién llego esta mañana a Londres?

-Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter, ¿el elegido? ¿El Salvador del mundo mágico? ¿Ese Harry Potter?

-¿Conoces a otro Harry Potter?

-¿Entonces es él?

-¿El qué?

-El que se va a encargar del caso- dijo Hermione desviando su mirada a la enorme fuente que estaba en el centro del pasillo de entrada en donde una enorme escultura de oro de un joven alto y esbelto con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, que resplandecía antinaturalmente, empuñaba una espada dirigiéndola hacia el cielo mientras a sus pies decenas de magos y brujas se arrodillaban ante su imponente presencia.

-Bueno ahora que lo dices- dijo Terry meditando muy bien en sus palabras. –Pues si, algo menciono el jefe sobre eso.

-¿El jefe ya hablo con ustedes?- pregunto Hermione con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Ah si, bueno también nos dijo…-, Hermione se dio cuenta que Terry parecía estaba pensando la mejor manera de decir algo no tan amable. –Que cuando llegaras te reunieras inmediatamente con el señor Potter.

-Seguramente no fue exactamente lo que dijo- Terry sonrió de manera idiota y Hermione sin decir más se alejo de él.

Camino a toda velocidad por los ajetreados pasillos del ministerio de magia, la fila para entrar a los ascensores estaba repleta así que le sonrió a un tipo que estaba adelante de manera sugestiva y este la dejo entrar antes de el. Al llegar al piso donde se encontraba el cuartel camino rápidamente empujando a un par de personas hasta que se encontró con la mirada triste de su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley, irónicamente la hermana de la persona que mas detestaba en el mundo.

-Ginny-, saludo alegremente Hermione.

Ginny hizo una mueca y siguió caminando hacia los ascensores casi sin prestarle atención a su mejor amiga. Hermione la observo extrañada, a pesar de todos los problemas que tenia con su hermano ella siempre había mostrado una actitud totalmente imparcial y muchas veces conciliadora. El concepto que tenia sobre Ron se lo reservaba, pero Ginny era la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener y siempre se habían apoyado en todo. No tenia ni idea del porque de la reacción tan extraña de ella, pero el hecho es que ya era demasiado tarde y tenia que reunirse con Potter lo antes posible, camino rápidamente hacia las oficinas del cuartel de aurores.

Al llegar observo a un hombre alto y de cabellos alborotados que caminaba rápidamente a su encuentro, parecía sobre exaltado y furioso.

-¿Eres auror?- pregunto mordazmente el hombre.

Hermione se había quedado pasmada observando al hombre que tenia unos penetrantes y sombríos ojos verdes, subió lentamente su mirada y la pudo observar. Ahí estaba como iluminada por una luz verdosa brillante la cicatriz en forma de rayo, ahora entendía el porque del resplandor exagerado de la escultura. Era cierto Harry Potter estaba en Londres y en ese preciso momento estaba en frente de el.

-Le hice una pregunta simple-, dijo Harry cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más agudo y molestoso. –Solo tiene que responder si o no.

Hermione solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza que se podría interpretar muy difícilmente como un sí.

-Pues no lo parece-, respondió Harry con el entrecejo arrugado. En ese momento un dolor intenso invadió la frente de él y no pudo aguantar llevar su mano hacia su cicatriz.

-¿Le pasa algo?- reacciono al fin Hermione acercándose mas a el y ayudándolo a reincorporarse.

-Solo dime donde está la oficina del jefe de aurores.-, respondió con dificultad Harry.

Hermione señalo detrás de él y Harry rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Harry camino con dificultad y se agarro del escritorio para no caerse. Su cicatriz ardía fuertemente y unas ganas de hacerse daño lo invadieron. Con las manos temblorosas saco de su capa un bolista y agarro de ella un frasco pequeño de donde tomo un par de pastillas. Al tomarlas su mente se relajo al instante y el ardor de la cicatriz fue remplazado por un latido pulsante desde el interior de su cabeza.

-¿Quién es ella?- se pregunto a si mismo es voz baja. -¿Por qué todo en ella me resulta familiar? Su cabello, su olor, su voz. ¿Quién eres Ginny Weasley? ¿Cómo logras causar este desasosiego en mí?

Sus ojos tristes habían quedado grabados en su mente, lo desolaban, lo volvían vulnerable y a la vez lo hacían sentir humano de nuevo, como si alguna parte de el que había quedado atrás en la zona más oscura de su interior quisiera volver a salir y ver la luz. Sentía una urgencia tremenda de volver a ver aquellos ojos, de volver a sentir el calor que le producía ese pequeño contacto con su piel, todo en ella brillaba, contrastaba con su oscuridad. Y todo este cumulo de sensaciones nuevas, pero que extrañamente se sentían olvidadas, se juntaba con un miedo y una sensación de angustia que no podía explicar, no podía dejar que eso siguiera sucediendo, ella revolvía su mente y el no tenia permitido que su mente divague, el tenía que estar tranquilo, había luchado tanto tiempo por estarlo. Pero no podía sacarse de la mente a esa mujer y de una u otra forma tenía que averiguar quien era.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Harry se viro y vio que la joven auror que le había señalado la oficina del jefe de aurores lo miraba asustada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí?- le pregunto serenamente Harry acomodándose y sentándose detrás del escritorio.

-Entre hace poco, ¿le pasa algo?-, insistió Hermione preocupada.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí?, ¿Dónde están todos?-, pregunto Harry, restándole importancia a la pregunta de Hermione.

-Este… están algo ocupados arriba, tienen un problema en la entrada, nada importante-, respondió Hermione pensando que no era muy oportuno mencionar que el motivo del disturbio era precisamente su interlocutor.

-¿Nada importante?-, pregunto audazmente Harry. –Y como no es nada de mayor importancia se requiere a todo el cuartel del aurores, ¿no?

Hermione se tenso, la voz de Harry le resultaba molesta y su actitud era de lo más arrogante. No podía creer que ese hombre frio y sombrío, que no generaba nada más que temor, sea el salvador del mundo mágico a quien todos veneraban como un dios.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Harry mientras con un movimiento de varita hacia aparecer una agenda y una pluma.

-Hermione Granger-, respondió rápidamente.

Harry levanto la vista y la observo directamente a los ojos, cosa que puso nerviosa a Hermione.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto sin bajar la vista y anotando sin ver en su agenda.

-Creo que tenemos la misma edad-, respondió Hermione tratando de parecer simpática.

-Creo que no entendió mi pregunta-, Hermione volvió a tensarse. –Le pregunte cual es su edad no le pedí que me diera una referencia.

-Veintisiete años-, contesto agriamente Hermione sin bajar la vista.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando en el cuartel de aurores?

-Seis años, de los cuales los dos últimos forme parte del grupo de investigación especial. –respondió serenamente Hermione.

-Tengo entendido que fue asignada al caso por el cual estoy aquí- dijo Harry sin dejar de anotar en su pequeña agenda. -¿me podía decir los motivos por los cuales se les fue quietado el caso a su departamento?

-El caso sigue siendo de nuestro departamento-, respondió apresuradamente Hermione.

Harry simplemente sonrió sarcásticamente y separo sus manos en gesto de que el no pensaba igual.

-Se filtro cierta información a la prensa.

-¿Y porque la culpa recayó solo en usted?

-Porque yo era la que estaba a cargo.

Harry bajo la mirada al fin y con un movimiento de su varita el papel que estaba totalmente escrito volvió a estar igual de blanco que al principio. Hermione lo miro asombrada ¿Qué clase de juego estúpido era todo esto?

En el escritorio aparecieron los archivos del caso, Harry cogió la primera carpeta.

-La primera víctima, mujer 19 años, madre soltera de una niña de meses, vivía sola en un departamento al norte de Londres. Su cuerpo fue hallado en su departamento, al igual que Anna Kiehl había sido abusada sexualmente y tenía las mismas manchas negras en todo el cuerpo.- relato Harry mientras observaba sin ningún estupor las fotos de la víctima. Hermione lo veía sorprendida, ¿Cómo había logrado memorizar todos esos detalles? Ella lo hubiera logrado fácilmente pero conocía muy pocas personas que tuvieran ese talento. -¿Cómo fueron las investigaciones?

-Por ser el primer caso, se trato de buscar algún tipo de conexión de la chica con el mundo mágico para poder dar con el móvil del crimen. Se reviso el registro de todos los magos y brujas de las zonas aledañas al crimen, se los estuvo interrogando algún tiempo, a uno se lo detuvo tenía antecedentes de ser un mago violento, pero no se llego a nada a la semana sucedió el segundo asesinato.

- Lisa Kornelius, danesa, 30 años la mayor del grupo. Sigue el mismo patrón, madre soltera con un niño de apenas un año, vivía sola en las afueras de la ciudad. Al parecer el maldito quiso ser más creativo-, menciono Harry observando detenidamente las fotos. –El cuerpo fue encontrado desnudo y suspendido en el departamento continuo, las mimas manchas negras, las facciones de la victima habían sido totalmente transformados, tenía la boca desencajada y en sus ojos una expresión de terror-, dijo Harry observando la perturbadora imagen. -¿Qué es ese mensaje que se ve en la pared de al fondo?

- Pari pari, kusha kusha, paki paki, goku -, respondió Hermione sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo aquellas fotos y viendo a Harry que anotaba aquellas palabras en su agenda en la misma página donde había escrito mientras estaba hablando con ella. –Ningún idioma conocido. Cuando sucedió tuvimos que darle un giro a las investigaciones, sabíamos que tratábamos con algún tipo desquiciado que simplemente disfrutaba matar. Nos centramos más en las concordancias.

-Las manchas negras-, menciono Harry cogiendo las dos carpetas siguientes.

-Ningún efecto de algún hechizo conocido las causa-, dijo Hermione con algo de frustración, Harry asintió. –Acudimos a un experto en pociones pero nada, ninguna planta mágica causaría tales efectos.

-Desde ese momento cada semana hubo un nuevo asesinato dentro de Londres o en sus alrededores. Las mismas características, pero cada vez más crueles. Siguió con el mismo mensaje, pero cada vez lo mostraba de una manera más impactante- decía Harry mientras pasaba carpeta por carpeta hasta llegar a la ultima. -¿Por qué con Ana Kiehl fue diferente?

-Unos días antes del asesinato de Ana Kiehl, uno de los aurores que formaban parte del equipo de investigación declaro ante la prensa los avances de la investigación que estábamos realizando-, respondió Hermione bajando la mirada. –La investigación desde el principio se había trabajado bajo absoluta reserva.

-Tu recomendaste a esa persona, ¿verdad?

Hermione alzo inmediatamente la mirada y vio que Harry seguía con la suya fija en la última carpeta. Era cierto, ella había recomendado a ese auror, era por eso que la culpa de todo recayó sobre ella, pero ¿como él podía saberlo?

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les conto?- pregunto Harry sin esperar la respuesta de Hermione.

-Todo, absolutamente todo. Al día siguiente apareció el cuerpo de Ana Kiehl, una mujer con un hijo ya mayor, que no vivía en Londres y que en muchas maneras era diferente a las otras, fue encontrado en Kent.

-Han pasado dos semanas y aun no se ha sabido de ningun otro asesinato, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry más para sí mismo que para Hermione.

Harry observo de nuevo la foto de Ana Kiehl, era obvio que el asesino definitivamente estaba en Londres. Pero este hecho lo complicaba todo aun mas, por años Harry se había internado en la mente de los dementes más crueles y calculadores, era famoso en Bulgaria por eso, pero este en particular tenía algo especial, no lo entendía del todo, pero había algo familiar en su manera de actuar. Además, ¿por qué delatarse de esa manera? Al atacar en Kent demostraba su ubicación certera.

Alguien toco la puerta al otro lado, Harry sin dejar de sostener la ultima carpeta hizo que la puerta se abriera con un movimiento de su varita. En seguida una mujer bajita y bastante rechoncha apareció en la habitación, su cara era pálida y sus ojos eran grandes, redondos y saltones, no tenía casi cuello y ese pequeño detalle trajo a la memoria de Harry a su tío Vernon que había fallecido.

-Buenos días señor Potter-, dijo la bruja con una voz aguda que molesto de sobremanera a Harry, algo en esa mujer le molestaba o quizás todo en ella era molesto. –Soy Dolores Jane Umbridge, el primer ministro me pidió de favor hacer las veces de su secretaria mientras este aquí. En realidad no encontraba una persona que estuviera mas calificada que yo-, dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. –Aquí le traje esta carpeta donde encontrara…

Harry con un movimiento de su varita hizo que la carpeta que estaba en las manos de Umbridge volara hasta llegar a las suyas. En ella se encontraba el extenso curriculum de la mujer. Harry hojeo sin prestar mucha atención a las numerosas páginas e inmediatamente dejo la carpeta encima del escritorio.

-Yo no pedí ninguna secretaria- dijo simplemente Harry, mientras que Hermione removía nerviosa algunas de las carpetas que tenía en su bolso.

-Bueno señor Potter, el ministro pensó…

-El ministro siempre piensa muchas cosas, de las cuales ninguna me interesa-, respondió Harry altaneramente, no soportaba la vocecita de aquella mujer.

-Pero señor Potter lo único que desea el ministerio de magia es su comodidad.

-¿En serio?-, pregunto incrédulamente Harry. –Si hubiera sido así me hubieran dejado en Bulgaria en paz. Además no me sentiría nada cómodo si tuviera que ver todos los días su rostro, no me dejaría trabajar en paz.

Umbridge apretó los dientes y enseguida agarro la carpeta que se encontraba encima del escritorio de Harry no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina a Hermione que intentaba ocultar su risa lo mejor que podía.

Harry volvió a dirigir toda su atención a la carpeta de Ana Kielh, mientras que Hermione trataba de recuperar la compostura.

-Quiero que averigües porque todavía no ha llegado mi equipaje, necesito enviar una carta y mi lechuza todavía esta en control de criaturas mágicas. Además quiero que convoques a una reunión a todos los que formaron parte de la investigación para hoy a las tres de la tarde no importa que el mundo se este acabando allá arriba los quiero a todos aquí.

Hermione lo miraba sorprendida y sin decir ni una sola palabra, se quedo algún momento así hasta que Harry la miro.

-¿Entendiste o quieres que te lo escriba en un papel?

-SOY UN AUROR NO SU SECRETARIA -, respondió histérica Hermione, pero ante la mirada de Harry volvió a bajar el tono de voz. –No se que le dijeron, pero yo no soy una novata, ni una becaria, a mi me asignaron a este caso como su compañera y yo no pienso trabajar en…

-Trabajaras en lo que yo quiera-, le interrumpió Harry. –Por ahora necesito que hagas eso…-, Hermione estaba a punto de protestar pero Harry la detuvo. –Y si no estas conforme, ya escuchaste el ministerio quiere mi comodidad y yo puedo decir que no me siento cómodo trabajando contigo, ¿entiendes?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para retener todos los improperios que estaba a punto de soltar, ¿Qué se creía este tipo? Harry Potter era un tipo insoportable y al parecer estaba demasiado acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Hermione quería demostrarle que ella no era la niña estúpida y manejable que el creía pero estaba segura que eso le costaría el caso y quizás hasta su trabajo, si quería demostrar su valía tenia que soportar al pedante de Harry Potter. Así que con su mejor sonrisa fingida se levanto, al darse cuenta que Harry no la miraba hizo una reverencia exagerada y salió de esa oficina.

En una semana su vida se había vuelto un verdadero caos y la llegada de Harry Potter hacia que todo ese caos interno se exteriorizara a su alrededor. Su trabajo que era lo único que en verdad disfrutaba en su vida ahora era un infierno, sentía que había retrocedido, que todos estos años no habían valido para nada.

-Hermione- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Para ponerle la cereza al pastel la persona con la que menos quería tratar ahora estaba en frente de ella. Definitivamente este no era su día.

-No estoy de humor para tus estupideces-, dijo ella dándole la espalda y siguiendo el camino hacia su cubículo.

Ron la siguió y se coloco de nuevo enfrente de ella.

-No seas idiota, ahora no tengo tiempo para eso-, dijo secamente Ron. -¿Sabes si le paso algo a mi Ginny?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-, dijo Hermione mirando por fin la cara de preocupación del hermano de su mejor amiga.

-Mi madre me envió una carta, me dijo que Ginny había ido a la madriguera y casi sin dirigirle la palabra se había encerrado en su antigua habitación.

-La verdad es que la note rara conmigo hoy-, respondió Hermione pensativa. –Pero pensé que era por los problemas que he tenido contigo.

-Ella nunca toma parte de nuestras peleas-, dijo Ron como si de algo rutinario se tratase. –Además siempre se pone de tu parte, así que lo dudo.

-¿Por qué será?

-No empieces-, dijo Ron agriamente. -¿Tendrá algo que ver el tipo estúpido ese con quien estaba saliendo?

-¿Dean Thomas?- pregunto Hermione con las cejas alzadas. –Dean será todo menos un tipo estúpido-, Ron bufo, -además dudo mucho que Ginny se tome muy enserio lo de Dean, es mas dudo que Ginny tome enserio a alguien.

-No se si eso sea del todo bueno-, dijo pensativamente Ron.

Hermione rio con ternura al ver la expresión boba que se formo en la cara de Ron.

-¿Qué?-, pregunto el con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Nada- respondió Hermione poniéndose roja. –No te preocupes después del trabajo pasare por la madriguera y hablare con ella. Cierto tenemos reunión con ''el niño que vivió'' a las tres.

-¿Por qué lo llamas así?-, pregunto Ron con risa, Hermione solo negó con la cabeza. -Perfecto, la verdad es que muero de curiosidad, me imagino que ha de ser todo un personaje.

-No tienes ni idea-, respondió Hermione mientras se alejaba rápidamente, a tratar de cumplir con todas las exigencias de su nuevo amo.

* * *

La antigua habitación de Ginny estaba tal y como ella la recordaba, habían pasado un par de años desde que había dejado la casa de sus padres y había decidido alquilar un pequeño adosado en Londres, pero al parecer su madre había decidido mantener su habitación como un santuario. Y qué bueno que lo haya hecho así, porque ese era el único lugar donde podría desahogar todo aquello que oprimía a su corazón.

Harry Potter había vuelto. Diez años tratando de hacerse a la idea de que él nunca volvería, tratando de olvidarse de él y arrancar todo ese dolor de su corazón, ¿para qué?, para que el vuelva y ella se evidenciara de esa manera tan estúpida. Se había mostrado tan débil ante él, que no se sorprendía de la actitud que había mostrado.

-Para el no significaste nada Ginny- se dijo a si misma mientras observaba su rostro en la coqueta que tenía en su habitación. –Lo esperaste mucho tiempo después de la muerte de Tom Riddle y el nunca volvió.

Suspiro y camino hacia el otro lado de la iluminada habitación, donde había una pequeña cajonera con una combinación de colores bastante peculiar. Abrió el cajón mas bajo, que estaba lleno de chucherías y cosas que a primera vista parecían carecer de importancia. Con un movimiento de su varita una hermosa agenda con una letras G dorada en su centro se materializo encima de todas las chucherías. Con su mano toco la pasta superior del mismo y la letra G comenzó a cambiar de colores mientras se hacia mas pequeña. De la nada aperecio una letra H al otro extremo de la pagina con los mismos colores de la G, alrededor de las dos letras se dibujó muchos corazones de colores que empujaban a ambas letras hasta quedarse lo mas juntas posibles. Ginny sonrió y saco el pequeño cuaderno.

El cuaderno estaba totalmente escrito y tenía muchos dibujos y algunas fotos de ella con diferentes expresiones en el rostro. En la mayoría tenia párrafos cortos con menciones a algún poema conocido que siempre terminaba con las letras H y G. Paso rápidamente las paginas hasta llegar a la ultima donde estaba un hermoso dibujo de ella abrazando por detrás a un hombre alto y con cabellos alborotados, con unos hermosos ojos verdes y una cicatriz en la frente, él agarraba dulcemente su brazo y sonreía radiantemente.

-Soñé muchas veces con este momento Harry-. Se dijo mientras que con su varita arreglaba el dibujo para que la mano de aquel hombre quedara totalmente extendida hacia el suelo y su rostro quedara en blanco. –Me lo imagine de mil maneras, en todas había una razón por la cual nunca volviste y yo volvía a ti o simplemente me envolvías entre tus brazos y me besabas con la misma urgencia que la ultima vez y yo volvía a ti-, hizo aparecer un lápiz y dibujo el rostro de aquel hombre con una expresión sombría, sus ojos verdes ahora carecían de brillo y su rostro estaba cubierto de una espesa barba. –Pero hoy volviste y veo que haz decidido a olvidarme, cosa que yo también debí haber hecho.

El rostro de la mujer que antes parecía relajado y brillante, ahora demostraba tristeza y parecía que se aferraba con desesperación de la espalda de aquel hombre.

-Siempre me aferre a tu recuerdo, a pesar de que sabía que no estaba bien y ahora que regresaste me doy cuenta que nunca poder olvidar a ese niño que conocí aquella vez con esos hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban con curiosidad, de aquel joven que me enamore, que me beso por primera vez, el cual creí que me amaba y al cual voy amar por el resto de mi vida.

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y callo directamente en el rostro del dibujo, esta desapareció inmediatamente y el dibujo mágicamente se lleno de lagrimas.

* * *

Eran las 3 de la tarde en punto y todos los aurores que formaron parte del grupo de investigación estaban ya esperando la llegada del famoso Harry Potter. Eran un grupo de seis aurores de todas las edades y especialistas cada uno en diferentes ramas. La expectación y el nerviosismo se sentían en el aire, claro uno no ve todos los días a un héroe como decían algunos. Hermione por su parte estaba en un rincón mirando la puerta fijamente esperando que Harry entre de un momento a otro y este no se hizo esperar mas.

-Buenos días-, saludo con su voz parca Harry mientras entraba rápidamente a su oficina y sin dirigir su mirada particularmente a alguien se sentó detrás de su escritorio. –Señorita Granger lo que le pedí.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Hermione que salió de detrás de un auror calvo. Ella se dirigió rápidamente hacia Harry y le dejo en su mano seis carpetas algo polvorientas, al regresar a su lugar se pudo fijar en la sonrisa burlona de Ron.

-Muy bien, le pedí a la señorita Granger que busque en los archivos el curriculum de cada uno y que me detalle en que parte de la investigación estaba trabajando cada uno de ustedes-, dijo mientras hojeaba una de las carpetas. -Esta noche las revisare con más cuidado, por ahora vamos a centrarnos en cómo será tratada la investigación de aquí en adelante. Pero antes quiero aprenderme el nombre de cada uno de ustedes. Ya conozco a la señorita Granger quien era la que estaba a cargo del caso anteriormente-, dijo mientras señalaba a una callada Hermione que no movía su vista de un punto fijo atrás de Harry. –Ahora, aquí tenemos a Terry Bones- Harry alzo su mirada.

-Mucho gusto señor Potter- se dijo acercándose aceleradamente al escritorio de Harry y estrechándole la mano, Harry se hizo para atrás asustado. –Para mi es un placer conocerlo y espero aprender mucho de usted.

Terry volvió rápidamente a su lugar casi tropezándose con la silla que estaba detrás de el. Harry lo miro con desdén.

-Muy bien evitémonos esto-, dijo de manera práctica. –Todos aquí están encantados de conocerme, ¿no?- todos se miraron, mientras que una callada Hermione mordía nerviosamente sus uñas. –Todos están encantados de conocer al héroe que dicen que soy, ¿no? Quiero que les quede claro algo, aquí están para trabajar y cumplir mis órdenes. Yo no sé quien les dijo que yo venia a enseñarles algo o a gastar mi tiempo en ustedes. No vine a dar ninguna charla motivacional, ni ningún seminario, aquí estoy para trabajar, ¿entendido? Y de una vez, si alguien no esta de acuerdo con mi estilo, no le gusta mi manera de trabajar o simplemente no cumplí su estándar de héroe, pues ahórreme el tiempo y salga de esta oficina.

Los aurores se miraron entre si, pero ninguno salió de aquel lugar.

-Muy bien-, dijo Harry que siguió rápidamente con los demás nombres de su lista hasta llegar al último. –Ronald … Weasley-, Harry inmediatamente alzo la mirada y observo detenidamente aquel hombre que ahora lo saludaba atentamente, pelirrojo y muy parecido a aquella mujer.

-Mucho gusto señor Potter-, dijo jovialmente el joven auror que parecia tener su misma edad al igual que Hermione.

Inmediatemente una idea rondo por la cabeza de Harry, tenía que tener a ese tal Ronald Weasley lo más cerca de el posible.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... Muchas gracias a Nattyta Potter =) sos un angel yo fui el que te di nmal la contraseña :)


	4. Noche de hielo y cenizas

Hola a todos =), disculpen la demora, pero aqui esta! :D espero que les guste

* * *

Harry Potter tenía toda su ropa cubierta de pedacitos de hielo, su negro y alborotado cabello empapado de nieve y el frio grabado en sus mejillas. Aquel era el día mas frio que había soportado el Reino Unido en algún tiempo, él estaba acostumbrado al frio, en Bulgaria había tenido que aprender a soportarlo, pero hasta el frio del lugar le recordaba lo mucho que no quería estar ahí.

La primera semana en Londres había pasado más rápido de lo que él esperaba, Harry había decidido hospedarse en un pequeño hotel cerca del ministerio de magia en Londres, el lugar contrastaba bastante con lo que había sido su vida en Bulgaria, pero tenía la esperanza de no quedarse mucho tiempo en aquel lugar. Las cosas en el ministerio habían mejorado un poco, mas porque había pedido que le consiguieran una manera de llegar directamente a su oficina por la red flu y ya no tenía que ver esa estúpida estatua que le habían hecho. La investigación tenía la mente de Harry ocupada todo el día, pero sentía que prácticamente no había avanzado nada desde que llego, cada paso, cada conocimiento nuevo sobre los asesinatos, lo único que lograban era sacar a la luz lo poco que conocían sobre la persona que los realizaba. Todo giraba en donde atacaría esta vez y como lo haría, Harry en realidad lo estaba esperando, necesitaba comenzar a seguirle la pista desde cero y dejar de sugestionarse por la opinión de los demás. Se sentía mejor y más seguro cuando la idea que surgía, venia de su propia mente.

Por otro lado se había acercado bastante a Ronald Weasley, el motivo era más que obvio, pero él no lo podía entender del todo o simplemente no quería. A pesar de sus intensiones, se había dado cuenta lo muy buen auror que era Ron y en los escasos momentos en los que Harry permitía que él desviara la conversación, simulando que estaba enfocado en otro asunto, había podido notar lo cercano que era a su familia y sobre todo a su hermana pequeña. Harry había logrado en parte su objetivo inicial, saber más de aquella pelirroja, ahora conocía algunas cosas de Ginny Weasley, pero sentía que aquel conocimiento en si no bastaba para tranquilizar aquella sensación que causaba tenerla cerca.

Con sus pensamientos dando vueltas en el tema siguió caminando con dificultad en los vacios callejones del lugar en donde había vivido durante 5 años, la pequeña comunidad mágica de Hogsmeade. Aquel lugar había significado para él muchas cosas, en definitiva era uno de los sitios más emblemáticos en su vida, ese y por supuesto EL Valle de Godric los dos lugares significaron el comienzo de su tristeza, de su vida sin sentido y de que su corazón se encuentre en tinieblas.

Llego hasta la parte más alejada, donde los negocios se encontraban más distantes y donde las casas y locales eran menos vistosos. Se paro delante de una de las tabernas mas rusticas y oscuras del lugar, y observo con detenimiento un decorativo letrero con una cabeza de puerco que goteaba sangre. Harry alzo más su mirada y observo el brillo de la luz que se reflejaba desde el ventanal más alto del lugar.

-Todo sigue igual-, se dijo a si mimo en un susurro, con su cara simulando una pequeña sonrisa, bajo su mirada y saco su varita de la capa de viaje, la observo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hubiera hecho, esta se sentía extraña entre sus dedos. –Pero definitivamente yo ya no soy el mismo-, empuño la varita y una luz dorada salió de ellas y pego en el extraño letrero del lugar. Inmediatamente la luz del ventanal se apago y se escucho un ajetreo detrás de la puerta del local.

* * *

Con Harry Potter prácticamente al mando del cuartel de aurores, las cosas habían tomado un rumbo totalmente diferente y todos parecían estar encantados con esto, todos excepto Hermione Granger que la llegada de 'el elegido' solo había empeorado todo en su vida. No podía entender como la gente lo seguía admirando después de tratarlo, Harry Potter era déspota e insoportable y quizás la persona más parca que alguien podría encontrar, a pesar de eso los aurores no podían dejar de hablar de él como si fuera una especie de ser supremo. Para peor, ninguna parecía darse cuenta lo mucho que el tema o más precisamente el sujeto, le molestaban… por cada lugar que pasaban, no se hacía otra cosa que alabar al nuevo jefe. Como en aquel preciso momento, en el que Terry Bones continuaba hablando de su tema favorito en el cubículo continuo al de ella.

-Que tipo más interesante este Harry Potter, ¿no?-, decia Terry mientras Hermione pensaba que interesante era la palabra menos correcta para definir a Harry Potter.

-La verdad es que es un tipo… diferente- añadió bastante aburrido el auror con el que estaba hablando Terry.

-El tipo verdaderamente se ha enfrentado al mal, es como si pudiera pensar como el más despiadado de los criminales, parece como si él pudiera entender el origen de sus motivaciones-, dijo con fascinación Terry. Hermione, por su parte, pensaba en lo ciertas que eran esas palabras y en lo aterradora que convertían a la persona de la quien estaban hablando.

-¿Qué te parece que nos obligue a llevar estos aparatos a todos lados?-, pregunto el otro auror, obviamente señalando al pequeño celular que Harry Potter les había entregado a cada uno el día anterior.

-Ni siquiera me acuerdo como se llaman-, respondió sinceramente Terry.

-Celular, se llama celular-, la voz de Ron se escuchaba tan alegre y jovial como siempre y el corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir ferozmente, cosa que ella relaciono con el odio que le tenía. –Mi papá los colecciona.

-¿Los colecciona?-, pregunto extrañado Terry.

-Mi padre es fanático de estos chismes muggles-, dijo simplemente Ron. –Me imagino que le han de parecer fascinantes.

-Es raro, ¿no?- dijo el otro auror pensativamente. –Nos pide que cuando haya una emergencia le enviemos un patronus y el a nosotros nos da… esto.

-La verdad es que ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo funcionar- menciono Terry levantando el aparato con suma delicadeza como si este se fuera a romper al mínimo contacto.

-¿Saben dónde está Hermione?- al escuchar su nombre de la boca de Ron ella se levanto rápidamente, pero un fuerte sonido y un dolor intenso en la cabeza la hizo volverse a sentar en la silla.

-Que imbécil que eres- dijo Ron mientras se tomaba su barbilla con cara de dolor.

-¿Acaso tengo yo la culpa de que seas tan pendejo para asomarte de esa manera en mi cubículo?

-Pensé que no estabas ahí, pero al parecer te estabas ocultando para escuchar lo que hablábamos-, dijo agriamente Ron.

-No digas estupideces-, respondió ella levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la oficina del jefe.

No había pasado totalmente la puerta cuando sintió que le tomaron fuertemente el brazo y al darse la vuelta se encontró con los ojos azules de Ron que la miraban insistentemente. Él nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, su piel se sentía suave al tacto y su aroma era simplemente delicioso, sintió unas ganas intensas de besarla pero solo duro unos segundos ya que ella lo empujo fuertemente.

-Me haces daño idiota-, grito Hermione cogiéndose el brazo donde él la había agarrado.

-Yo… este lo siento-, dijo Ron bastante afectado y confundido.

-Eres un idiota Weasley-, dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿ahora te crees la gran cosa porque Harry Potter te tiene como su mano derecha?

Ron no dijo nada Hasta hace unos minutos estaba seguro que burlarse de ella, le alegrarían el día, simplemente por el hecho de ver disminuida sus funciones en el cuartel, a ser una simple asistente. Y las burlas continuarían porque él, que para Hermione Granger era un don nadie, ahora era considerado la mano derecha del jefe, mientras que las tareas de ella, consistían en traer el café a las reuniones y encargarse del papeleo. Pero ahora no podía dejar de repetirse que era el idiota más grande del mundo, por querer humillarla cuando ella estaba tan vulnerable.

No te creas gran cosa-, escupió. -Simplemente pudo encontrar alguien igual de idiota y arrogante que él-, continuo Hermione con rabia. –No me sorprende que se lleven tan bien.

-Sabes lo que yo creo-, dijo Ron de nuevo con su tono jovial y alegre, acercándose mientras ella se ponía inmediatamente a la defensiva. –Que lo único que busca es alguien con quien desquitarse por el hecho de estar aquí-, dijo en un susurro Ron mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Ella lo miro con extrañeza y él se retiro con una sonrisa muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver Hermione.

* * *

Unos enormes ojos verdes como pelotas de tennis se asomaron por una de las vidrieras del local. Harry aclaro su vista ante aquella extraña visión, pero al volver a ver la vidriera ya no había nada, saco su varita y con un movimiento la puerta se abrió lentamente, la oscuridad era cegadora, pero él con un movimiento ilumino el lugar.

El pequeño bar se encontraba tal y como Harry lo recordaba, igual que hace diez años, siguió caminando observando cada rincón del lugar esperando encontrarse con la criatura dueña de enormes ojos. En eso un ruido lo hizo girarse y lo único que alcanzo a ver es una pequeña figura escabullirse rápidamente por la puerta entreabierta, estaba dispuesto a seguirlo pero una voz detrás de él lo detuvo.

-¿Alguien alguna vez, te ha enseñado que es de mala educación, entrar a una casa sin permiso?

Harry se viro y observo cómo Aberforth Dumbledore caminaba lentamente hacia la mesa más cercana. Harry lo observo fijamente, se lo notaba cansado y mucho más viejo, los años no habían pasado en vano para él, aunque su mirada y su largo cabello, iguales a los de su hermano, seguían igual que siempre.

Harry camino lentamente y se quedo enfrente a él. Aberforth alzo su mirada y observo directamente a los ojos a Harry, se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que este ultimo palmoteo levemente el hombro del otro.

-¿Nostalgia muchacho?-, pregunto incrédulo Aberforth. -¿Puedes sentir ese tipo de cosas?

-Ni siquiera sé lo que eso significa.

-¿Entonces porque me pediste que te guarde todas esas cosas?-, pregunto Aberfoth bajando la mirada hacia la vieja taza de té que sostenía en sus manos. -¿Por qué las quieres justamente ahora?

-Las necesito-, dijo parcamente Harry. -¿Esta todo?

-Tal y como me lo pediste-, dijo Aberforth jugando con la taza en sus manos. –Es muy inteligente…-, dijo volviendolo a ver directamente. - El ave, es muy inteligente, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-No tiene ningún nombre-, respondió Harry y se dirigió hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de ellos.

Aberforth lo observo hasta que se perdió detrás de la puerta. De nuevo volvió a concentrarse en su taza de té y sonrió antes de tomar un poco de su contenido.

* * *

Caminaba en una iluminada calle en Waltham Forest al este de Londres llena de burdeles y prostitutas. El olor a alcohol muggle le era igual de repugnante que las mujeres que ofrecían su cuerpo por dinero.

Giro en la esquina de uno de los burdeles para entrar a un callejón oscuro, en el había una mujer en el piso con la ropa rasgada y sucia. La mujer lo observo entrar en el callejón y en seguida se arrastro hacia sus pies.

-Hola guapo, ¿Qué es lo que buscas?- le pregunto la mujer con los ojos desorbitados.

Él se agacho hasta encontrarse a su altura y sonrió al ver las marcas que tenía, obviamente la chica era adicta a las drogas.

-Busco a Margot Langer-, dijo sutilmente mientras acariciaba las heridas del brazo de la prostituta.

-Tan joven y con esos gustos-, dijo asombrada. –Ella atiende a sus clientes en el edificio que esta al final del callejón-, la joven prostituta lo miraba de arriba abajo con los ojos vidriosos. -¿Estás seguro que a ella es a quien buscas?

Él solo sonrió y siguió por el estrecho callejón dejando atrás a la joven mujer.

* * *

Una habitación pequeña y con un fuerte olor a cabras. Lo único que recordaba con alegría de aquel lugar era esa pequeña ventana que daba hacia la calle de Hogsmeade, cuando era niño soñaba con algún día salir volando con una escoba y llegar a ese castillo tan majestuoso que solo había podido ver a la distancia. Ahora esas cosas ya no le llamaban la atención, la única vez que había entrado al castillo la imagen que observo se quedo grabada en su mente y aun continúa atormentándola en sus incontables pesadillas.

Recorrió el lugar rápidamente, no era nostalgia lo que sentía, no podía sentirla, nada en su vida y mucho menos en ese lugar tenía el suficiente valor para sentir nostalgia por ello. Se sentó en la esquina de la cama y observo que encima de un pequeño velador había una pequeña bolsita, extendió su mano y sin reparar mucho en ella se la guardo en la capa de viaje.

-¿No vas a revisarla?-, la voz de Aberforth se escucho desde la puerta de la pequeña habitación.

-Dijiste que estaba todo, ¿no?-, respondió Harry levantándose de la cama.

-Así es-, Aberforth lo observo con esos azules penetrantes iguales a los de su hermano, Harry se sentía incomodo cada vez que lo miraba así, sentía que estaba en frente a Albus Dumbledore de nuevo. -¿Qué tal tus años en Bulgaria?

-Solo fue trabajo-, dijo Harry secamente.

Aberforth camino lentamente y llego hasta la pequeña ventana del lugar, observo a un punto a la distancia de aquel lugar.

-Hace dos años, llego un hombre extranjero a este bar y comenzó a hablar de muchas cosas-, comenzó Aberforth con un tono extraño de voz. -Entre otras cosas, te mencionó-, dijo volteándose para ver a Harry.

-Las personas se pasan hablando de mí.

-Este hombre te conocía, trabajo contigo en Bulgaria o algo así-, dijo Aberforth pensando muy bien en lo que diría a continuación. –El me conto de algo que paso allá, algo sobre ti.

Harry observo como una pequeña rata salía de debajo de una estantería en un rincón de la habitación. Saco su varita y en un segundo la rata había desaparecido del lugar.

-Me imagino lo que te conto-, dijo él poniéndose de pie. –Es increíble que no lo sepa toda la comunidad mágica, en realidad el ministerio búlgaro y la manera como maneja sus asuntos es admirable.

-¿Entonces es cierto?, ¿atacaste a esa mujer?

Harry observo fijamente la cara de terror de Dumbledore, era diferente a la de las otras personas que conocían sobre este hecho y era obvio que fuera así, porque ese hombre que estaba en frente de él era el único que conocía toda la verdad de su pasado y lo tenebroso que era su presente.

-Tú sabes que en realidad no fui yo.

-Pero eso antes no pasaba, él no lograba controlarte del todo, él no podía…-, dijo Aberforth confundido.

-Lo he podido controlar por mucho tiempo, hasta he comenzado a tomar pociones para dormir y otras cosas, pero a veces es imposible.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí muchacho-, dijo Aberforth con algo de terror en su rostro.

-Es irónico, ¿no?-, dijo Harry simulando una sonrisa. –La persona a la que todos consideran un héroe es la persona a la que menos deberían de tener cerca.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando un tiempo, Harry sabia que ese anciano hombre comprendía su dolor, pero no podía resistir mas su mirada, el hombre conocía demasiado sobre su pasado y eso lo hacía sentir incomodo.

-Me tengo que ir.

-Vas a visitar a…

-No tengo tiempo ahora, quizás después-, dijo Harry cortante.

-Extraño, no vas a su tumba a visitarlo pero si lo hiciste para usurparla y obtener esa varita que tienes ahí-, Harry agarro fuertemente la varita que estaba oculta en su capa y miro a Aberforth con asombro.

-El te quería como un padre, te crio como tal-, dijo Aberforth mirando directamente a Harry. Este hizo una mirada incrédula ante sus palabras. –Si yo sé no fue el mejor hermano del mundo…

-Tampoco el mejor padre-, dijo agriamente Harry.

-Quizás tienes razón-, dijo Aberforth con la mirada perdida. –Pero el siempre se preocupo por ti.

-Él quería que yo muriera.

-¿No crees que hubiera sido lo mejor?-, pregunto Aberforth sin importarle el peso de aquellas palabras. -¿Acaso puedes considerar a esto vida?

-No, pero era mi vida y él en vez de prepararme para mi destino, decidió ocultarme todo hasta el último momento.

-Así era él-, dijo Aberforth como si eso justificara todas las acciones de su hermano.

-Sí, así era él.

Harry camino hacia la puerta dejando atrás a Aberforth.

-Sabes el siempre te considero una persona muy inteligente-, dijo él antes de que Harry se aleje mas. –Yo de ti nunca hubiera regresado a este lugar.

Harry observo por última vez a Aberforth, asintió levemente su cabeza y se dio vuelta pensando en que nunca mas volvería a ver a aquel hombre.

* * *

Detrás de la puerta se escuchaba el ruido de una pareja en la intimidad, a pesar de ello toco la puerta con una sutil sonrisa marcada en su rostro, apenas dio el segundo golpe el ruido ceso y se comenzó a escuchar pasos apresurados y susurros agitados.

-¿Quién es?- se escucho la voz agitada de una mujer detrás de la puerta.

-Mi nombre es Antuan Cronk, ¿usted es Margot Langer?

La mujer inmediatamente abrió la puerta, Margot Langer era una mujer de mediana edad grotesca y regordeta, que tenía un aspecto desaliñado y olía a perfume barato. Margot se quedo asombrada al mirar al joven apuesto y elegante que la buscaba.

-¿Puedo pasar?-, dijo el joven elegantemente.

-Claro mi amor-, pasa estás en tu casa dijo la mujer con una voz seductora.

Antuan recorrió con la vista el lugar, era vulgar y olía a licor barato. La mujer se sentó en un sillón algo desarreglado, él sin embargo decidió permanecer de pie.

-Y bueno amor me dijiste que te llamabas Antuan, ¿verdad?

-Así es como me llaman-, dijo Antuan mientras agarraba una de las fotografías que tenia sobre la chimenea. -¿Esta eres tú?

-Era, primor-, dijo la mujer acomodándose en la silla. –Pero de eso mucho tiempo ya, aunque si quieres puedes imaginarme así.

-Yo no he venido a lo que tú crees-, dijo Antuan poniendo la fotografía boca abajo en el mismo lugar.

Margot se acomodo mejor en el sillón y arrugo el entrecejo.

-Mira niño si viniste a molestar, déjame decirte que no estoy sola y el tipo con quien estoy es alguien bastante peligroso, ¿no es así?- de la puerta posterior golpearon dos veces, Antuan sonrió.

-Vine a contarte algo-, dijo Antuan bajando la mirada. - Yo creía haber llegado al fondo, al rincón más oscuro de mí ser... y sin embargo... un paso más allá... había un lugar todavía más oscuro-, levanto su mirada y en sus ojos se encontraba un extraño brillo rojo.

Margot se levanto inmediatamente y toco desesperadamente la puerta donde se encontraba su amante. Antuan se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, al llegar la mujer se tiro al piso asustada mientras el solo sonreía con sus ojos rojos resplandecientes.

-Déjame ayudarte-, dijo el joven sacando una extraña vara de madera, hizo un movimiento y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

De ella salió un hombre calvo con vetas negras en todo el cuerpo que dio dos pasos y cayó al suelo alado de Margot, esta grito y se alejo tratando de escapar por la puerta de en frente. Pero Antuan apareció en frente de ella.

-¿Qué... qui… eres?-, dijo Margot temblando en piso.

-Solo quiero dejar el mensaje indicado-, dijo Antuan acercándose lentamente mas a ella. – ¡_Avada Kedavra_!-, y el cuerpo de Margot quedo estático en el piso de aquel departamento. –Y este es el mensaje-, dijo mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Margot.

Camino por el mismo camino en donde por donde había llegado, ahí está todavía la mujer ofreciendo su cuerpo a cambio de dinero para solventar su vicio.

-Mmm, fue rápido, ¿no?-, dijo la mujer con los ojos desorbitados. Antuan sonrió y le extendió un paquete. ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto extrañada la mujer.

-Es dinero-, dijo Antuan pasando por encima de ella.

-¿Qué eres de un centro de rehabilitación o algo?-, pregunto la mujer con la cejas levantadas. –Porque si es así y piensas que este dinero lo voy a utilizar para algo decente estas muy equivocado.

-No-, dijo Antuan volviéndose hacia ella. –Ese dinero es para que te compres toda la droga que quieras.

La mujer lo miro con la bosa desencajada mientras Antuan observaba con cierto interés el edificio que estaba atrás de ella.

- Yo sólo he acercado un pañuelo impregnado de aceite a una hoguera ardiendo. Donde quiera que haya personas, el odio es inevitable. Yo lo único que he hecho ha sido aliñarlo un poco-, dijo Antuan sonriendo mientras miraba expectante en los cielos como si esperara una señal. -¿Sabes de quien son esas palabras?

La mujer seguía observándolo fijamente, sin entender lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo. Antuan sonrió y volvió la vista hacia la mujer.

-Fue un placer hablar con usted esta noche-, dijo con una amplia sonrisa. –Yo de ti no me quedaría aquí-, le guiño un ojo y despareció en ese mismo instante.

La mujer quedo mirando el punto donde el hombre había estado. Unos gritos la hicieron levantarse del suelo rápidamente, al mirar atrás vio como una enorme columna de fuego encendía los exteriores del edificio que se encontraba al final del callejón.

* * *

Harry caminaba sin rumbo entre los callejones de Hogsmeade, era la primera vez que se sentía tan libre de andar por aquel lugar. El frio era implacable pero Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a él, en Bulgaria había soportado temporadas heladas peores que las que estaba afrontando Inglaterra. Llego hasta un lugar conocido, era el límite del pueblo con el bosque ahí le gustaba sentarse cuando vivía en aquel lugar, claro que esta vez no tenía que estar oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Se sentó en una roca y cuando se disponía a sacar la bolsa que tenía en su capa una voz lo exalto.

-Sabia que te iba a encontrar aquí-, dijo Ginny por detrás de él. Harry automáticamente se levanto y se la quedo observando.

Otra vez aquella mujer, la hermana de Ron Weasley, estaba en frente de él, pero esta vez su mente no quería tenerla lejos, esta vez la voz de su mente se había callado y su corazón lo único que quería era tenerla cerca. Estaba hermosa como siempre, pero esta vez sus ojos se veían tristes, así que Harry no dijo nada solamente se volvió a sentar en aquel lugar a espaldas de ella. Ginny se puso detrás de él y puso una mano en su hombro. El olor de su piel lo embriago, era el remedio indicado para aplacar aquel sufrimiento y sin decir nada más se volteo rápidamente y la envolvió en sus brazos, aspiro profundamente aquel delicioso olor esperando que se quede grabado en su mente y nunca poder olvidarlo. Esta vez su corazón llevaba las riendas de su destino y su este quería estar junto a ella, el acaricio su cuello y disfruto lo suave que era su piel. Ginny se aferro a él como si fuera su propia vida y es que eso era, en el momento que Harry se alejo, simplemente ella sintió que había perdido su vida, no era su idea perderse otra vez con él pero tenía ese extraño poder lograr que ella se olvidara de todo y de todos… y solamente estar con él.

Harry puso su rostro en el pecho de Ginny y ella lo alejo inmediatamente un poco incomoda, él la miro con esos ojos que la habían enamorado, que desplegaban dulzura y adoración, por un momento volvió a ver a aquel niño que conoció en aquel mismo lugar, él intento volver a acercarse a ella pero esta vez fue más sutil poniéndose de lado, apoyándose lentamente cerca de su corazón y ahí se quedo, escuchando los acelerados latidos de ella.

-Solo quería escuchar los latidos de tu corazón-, dijo él con los ojos cerrados, mientras Ginny acariciaba su alborotado cabello. -¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo que he estado tan solo?

Ginny se separo de él y lo observo directamente a los ojos. Aquel hombre la había dejado y cuando regreso fingió no recordarla o en verdad no la recuerda porque no significo nada para él. Ella no podía ser tan débil, ella había ido por una razón y eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Venia a darte esto-, dijo Ginny acercándole un hermoso diario de color rosa. Él lo cogió confundido y le devolvió la mirada. –Esto es lo único que compartimos los dos durante diez años y ahora al dártelo espero por fin poder alejarme de ti-, dijo Ginny bajando la mirada y rápidamente desapareció del lugar.

Harry miro el diario, este tenía una G dorada en el centro y alrededor montón de estrellas. Cuando se disponía abrirlo observo que una luz se acercaba rápidamente hacia él. Un Jack Russell hecho solo de luz se planto enfrente de él y empezó a hablar, la voz de Ron se escucho fuerte y clara.

_-Problemas en __Waltham Forest… ha vuelto a atacar…_

* * *

Waltham Forest era un caos las llamas se habían extendido por todo el lugar y centenares de personas corrían despavoridas de un lado hacia otro. Los bomberos habían llegado antes que los aurores pero el fuego era implacable y mágicamente parecía avivarse con el agua. Al llegar los aurores se encontraron con una ciudad en llamas y personas huyendo de llamaradas que parecían tener vida propia. Era un caos, el fuego era obviamente mágico y al tocar a una persona una leyenda se grababa en ella Pari pari, kusha kusha, paki paki, goku… era la señal de que él había atacado de nuevo. Ron, Hermione y un grupo de aurores trataron de muchas maneras apagar extinguir el fuego que se iba expandiendo a pasos agigantados. Pero este al sentir la magia a su alrededor lo que hizo fue concentrarse en el grupo de aurores y encerrarlos en un sofocante infierno.

Lo único que Ron pudo hacer es enviar un patronus con un mensaje claro y tratar de proteger al resto de aurores, Hermione por su parte lanzaba algunos hechizos pero sin ningún resultado. Al contrario, cada hechizo que salía de su varita, no hacía más que avivarlo, y acometer contra todo lo que se le ponía en frente.

-¡Puedes dejar de hacer eso!-, exclamo furiosamente Ron. –No nos ayuda.

-Por lo menos hago algo.

En ese momento un remolino de viento se desplazo delante de ellos y de él emergió una figura conocida. Harry Potter se paro delante del fuego y sus aurores, este al sentir otra presencia mágica arremetió con más fuerza, pero Harry desvió la enorme llamarada solo con un movimiento de varita.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?-, pregunto Terry algo asustado.

Harry hizo un fuerte movimiento con su varita y un camino de fuego se abrió enfrente de él.

-El fuego siente la presencia mágica a su alrededor, si dejan de atacarlo el también se mantendrá así. Ahora necesito que todos se queden aquí mientras yo busco de donde nace el fuego.

Harry no miro hacia atrás y siguió hasta un callejón de donde parecía provenir las llamaradas más grandes, al final de este se encontraba un edificio de departamentos Harry se hizo paso entre el fuego y camino hacia una habitación con el marco encendido y una extraña luz roja en el interior.

Harry abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fueron los cuerpos de una mujer de mediana edad de aspecto vulgar y un hombre calvo con vetas negras en todo el cuerpo. Al acercarse a los cuerpos escucho la puerta cerrarse fuertemente y las ráfagas de fuego comenzaron a atacarlo ferozmente, comenzó a desviarlas hacia fuera mientras se acercaba más a los cuerpos en eso sintió que le agarraron el tobillo, al sentir el contacto él se alejo del cuerpo del hombre que ahora parecía haber cobrado vida.

El hombre camino entre las llamas cantando con una voz anti natural, Harry lo observaba con terror mientras este seguía cantando.

_"¡Mírame, mírame, mira qué grande se ha hecho el monstruo en mi interior!"_

_Pari pari, kusha kusha, paki paki, goku_

_Grush, grussh, ñam, ñam, gruupmf, grupmf... ¡plaf!_

* * *

Bueno ahi esta =) espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias...

Un saludo a todos los que me leen

Y muchas gracias Silvia, eres de lo mejor, este cap te lo debo a ti

Tb a Natalia y a Karla por su apoyo incondicional.


End file.
